Detective Tenma chan!
by Shin aK1ra-sama
Summary: Tsukamoto Tenma dons the signature look of Shelock Holmes to solve the case of the rumor-spreader! Takano Akira accompanies her as Watson. A semi-spinoff from Oniisama wa Sugoi desu ne. Read this and laugh.
1. Detective Tenma chan!

"Mm…!" our beloved heroine wakes up to a new day. Her long black hair is currently a mess, due to just having woken up. She appears short and rather underdeveloped for her age, but, nonetheless, she's the heroine. She's wearing pink pajamas, by the way.

"Mm? What time is it?" she picks up an alarm clock, shaped like a kappa, on the table near her bed to check the time…

"Wh-WHAT?! I promised the others that I would meet up with them earlier! I'm so late!" And this…is our heroine the young, idiotic, friendly Tsukamoto Tenma.

**School Rumble does not belong to me!  
And neither do the references to Sherlock Holmes, Pokemon, and Guilty Gear!**  
**If you guys need some background info, read the random notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Detective Tenma-chan! #1**

"Eh! How did my alarm clock not ring, at all?!" Tenma says as she rushes out of her room, without making her bed.

"I know for sure that Eri-chan and Mikoto-chan are gonna get mad at me!" Tenma says to herself, as she rushes straight to the bathroom.

"'_Ah? I knew you would use "Tenma time" again…' that's what Eri-chan is going to say!_" Tenma imagines.

"I'm not going to be late! This is the power my friendship and promise!" Tenma quickly halts to a stop and poses with her fist in the air…annoying yet uplifting.

"…This rumor's getting a little out of hand, Yakumo," Tenma hears the voice of Yamazaki Keiichi behind the door to the room of Yakumo, her little sister.

_Background Info: A few months earlier, Keiichi, Tenma's twin brother, returned to Japan to finish his high school there…and due to some events (not yet mentioned in the fanfic __Oniisama wa Sugoi desu ne!), he decides to take up his college course at Japan, as well. Although Tenma and he are twins, they are almost complete opposites including, but not limited to physical stature, academic skills, athletic skills, fighting skills, and personality. Their similarities, however, lie in their, including Yakumo, having psychic abilities. Tenma's ability is still latent; Yakumo can read the minds of people who either love or are interested in her; and Keiichi can read the minds of any girl and any who are interested in him. Anyway, now that the long introduction to Keiichi is over…continuing…_

"Hm? A rumor?" Tenma eavesdrops. She then opens Yakumo's door to a crack, small enough for her to see them.

"I don't even know why just about every third year student would even believe that rumor at all!" Keiichi sighs. He has his long black hair already tied into a ponytail, except, of course, for his bangs and the sides of his head. He even has his blue sunglasses above his bangs. He's also already outfitted in his school uniform in his usual way, unbuttoned. His dark brown eyes seem to emanate a feeling of trouble, for the moment.

"_What rumor?_" Tenma wonders.

"I wonder who started that rumor," Yakumo replies to Keiichi. She has her (not that long, yet longer than short) black hair combed neatly and is also outfitted in her school uniform. Her amber eyes reflect her sympathy for her older brother.

"Hm…" Keiichi pauses for a while before answering Yakumo, "Whoever started it must have seen us at the **water show** at the **aquarium**. So far, the only suspects I have are Mikoto and Eri…since I didn't see anybody else at the **aquarium**, except for Tenma and Kenji."

"Ah!" Tenma say then quickly realizes her blunder and covers her mouth, "_So, the rumor's from the __**water show**__!_"

"But…I don't think that we should assume that Sawachika-san and Suou-san are the most likely suspects to have started the rumor," Yakumo explains.

"Wah!" Tenma screams slightly again before covering her mouth again, "_Eri-chan and Mikoto-chan were the one's who started the rumor?!_"

"I know! I'll have to consider everyone…including the one's who aren't third year students…or students, at all…or from Yagami High, at all!" Keiichi sighs.

"_Kei-kun…So, the rumor spreader could be anybody?_" Tenma grows more concerned.

"I see…" Yakumo sighs then looks to Keiichi's wall clock, "Ah, we should wake Neesan now…otherwise she'll oversleep again!"

"_Oh, no!_" Tenma jumps back and turns to run back to her room.

"I'll stay here, where I should be in the first place, and think for a while," Keiichi's words somehow makes Tenma realize that it would be smarter to hide in the bathroom.

"_Tenma, you idiot! I should have been hiding in the bathroom in the first place!_" so, she rushes to the door that leads to the big room that connects to the bathing and resting areas, slides the door open, rushes inside, and closes the door. She quickly puts her ear to the door to listen to what her siblings are doing.

"Hm? Yakumo, where's Tenma?" Keiichi's voice can be heard slightly.

"Neesan isn't in her room, so she must have woken up and went to the bathroom to take a bath…" Yakumo's voice can be heard.

"That's it!" Tenma quickly rushes to the room with the bathtub and locks the door. She stupidly jumps into the bathtub (while she still had pajamas on). As soon as she hears the door leading to the connecting room slide open and close, she panics…so much that she turns the faucet on. She waits for a response to the sibling that entered the connecting room. She hears a scoff then finally feels at ease once she hears the door slide open and close.

"That's great," she sighs in relief…at least until she finds out that she's still wearing her pajamas, which are now soaked.

Tenma moans, "Great! How am I going to explain this to Yakumo?!"

She decides to take a bath, since that was what she was going to do in the first place. So, she undresses and twists her pajamas dry (well, still quite wet, due to her weak strength).

"Okay! Ikuyo!" after doing so, she shoots them into the laundry basket, pretending to be a basketball player…with zero aim.

"Ah!" she gets out of the tub, pick her pajamas up, returns to the tub, and tries again…only to fail again, "Ch, you!"

Well, she does that several times before actually making them both go in. Apparently, her basketball skills have rusted…or reverted back into nothing.

After the quick bath, she hurries to her room and dons her school uniform. After doing so, she rushes to comb her hair for ten minutes or so and tie her two little _ahoge_ ponytails. With that done, she grabs her bag, rushes downstairs, and heads to the table for breakfast…and finds that only Yakumo is waiting for Tenma.

"Yakumo, where's Kei-kun?" Tenma asks.

"Um, Niisan left earlier to meet up with Harima-san," Yakumo answers.

"Oh…I see," Tenma thinks for quite a while, "_I should ask her about the rumor!_ _Oh, wait! Would it be smart to ask her about the rumor? They were being very secretive…_"

From her sister's long outer silence and long inner noisiness, Yakumo grows concerned and speaks, "Um, Neesan?"

"_Awww! What should I do?! Kei-kun wants to keep it a secret from me, but I have to do something! Awww…_" Tenma continues thinking.

"N-Neesan?" Yakumo repeats.

"Huh?" Tenma snaps back to reality.

"Is there something you need to know about Niisan?" Yakumo asks.

"Ah, nothing!" Tenma replies quickly, "I'm not a bit curious of Kei-kun right now! I'm just thinking of, uh…ah, the **quiz** that we're gonna have today! You wouldn't know about it since you're not a third year student!"

"But…Niisan wasn't cramming last night, so there wouldn't be a quiz for you today," Yakumo reasons.

"WAH! _I forgot!_" Tenma cringes a bit from the comeback, "Ah…well, Kei-kun's just really sure that he'll pass the **quiz**, since it's just Japanese History! Heheh…_I hope that got her!_"

"…But isn't Niisan weak in Japanese History?" Yakumo's reply catches Tenma's attention, "So, wouldn't he have been studying?"

"WAH! _I forgot that, too!_" Tenma begins to panic, "Uh…d-did I say 'Japanese History'? I meant 'English'! Yeah, it's an English **quiz**, not a Japanese History **quiz**! _Please tell me that I'm in the clear!_"

"…But you weren't studying last night…" Yakumo replies.

"Doh!" Tenma feels as though an arrow had been shot through her.

Yakumo continues, "Don't you have problems in English?"

"WAAHH! _I could never really trick Yakumo at anything…except paper-scissors-rock…Powerful scissors!_" Tenma yells, "I don't know! For all I know, it's a **pop** **quiz**!"

Yakumo replies, "…But how can you know—"

"NEESAN** POWER!!**" Tenma takes a large bandage (from hammerspace) with the words "Neesan **power**" on the back of the bandage and seals Yakumo's mouth, "Just listen to Neesan: there's an English quiz that you don't know about, since you're not a third year student! Kei-kun doesn't know about the Japanese History **quiz**, so he's not studying! And I don't know about the English **quiz**, so I'm not studying!"

Yakumo can only respond with a nod and a muffled "_Mm…_"

"Okay!" Tenma replies then greets "Itadakimasu!" before eating her breakfast.

Yakumo had to remove the bandage before being able to greet "Itadakimasu" and eat.

Once breakfast is over, Yakumo takes her bag and gets ready to leave, but once she notices that Tenma still hasn't picked up her bag, Yakumo asks, "Neesan, is there something wrong?"

"Hm?" Tenma responds, "Um, I forgot something. I'll just go get it. Um, just go on to school without me, I'll be fine!"

"Okay…Ittekimasu," Yakumo leaves for school.

"Itterashai!" Tenma greets then closes the door before continuing her thinking, "Hm…if I am to solve this mystery for Kei-kun, I'll have to be a detective!"

"Hm…but how?" Tenma paces around for a while.

"Ah!" an idea finally struck Tenma, "Kei-kun says that he reads a lot of books! He might have detective books!"

With that thought in mind she makes her way upstairs to Keiichi's room…which is obviously locked.

"Argh! Kei-kun, I'm doing this for your sake, but you lock me out!" Tenma tries to tackle the door down…the act shows little to no damage to the stubborn door.

"Maybe this!" Tenma kicks the door…and ends up stubbing her toe, "Ita-Ita-Ita!"

After hopping on one foot for a while, she gets ready for her last attempt.

"One more time!" Tenma goes back to tackling the door once more but rubs her shoulder before doing so. With that done, she attempts to tackle the door again, "Ah! OW!" only to end up loosing her footing and slamming her cranium onto the door.

"Ow! Itai…" Tenma slowly gets up and rubs her head, "Oh, wait! Kei-kun keeps a spare key behind that picture frame! Why didn't think of that before giving myself brain damage!" Tenma slightly overreacts.

Anyway, she rushes downstairs to the living room and to the picture frame, which holds a picture of her, Yakumo, and Keiichi, when Keiichi came back to the Tsukamoto home. She takes the picture frame and smiles at the picture, since she remembers how she felt the day Keiichi returned. After a short reminiscence, she turns the frame around and takes Keiichi's room key, which is taped to the back of the frame. With that done, she rushes back upstairs to Keiichi's door and unlocks it. "Yoshi!" Tenma cheers, before entering the room.

Once inside, she looks at the bookcases, completely full of books. She notices that two entire bookcases are full of manga. Another is full of textbooks, study guides that he has never lent to her, and books explaining how to learn Japanese. (By the way, Keiichi spent the last eight years of his life in America, and his knowledge of the Japanese language had diminished. Around this time, however, he's getting better.) The last bookcase is full of literature, including Shakespeareans, poetry, novels, and (BINGO!) some detective books! She finds a book entitled, "Compilation Number One of Conan Doyle's Stories of Detective Sherlock Holmes".

"Ah! 'Detective Sherlock Holmes'?" Tenma gets interested from its having the word "detective", so she takes it and opens to the first page.

Instead of having publication information, it just had:

"…Compilation: M-zakI K1  
Illustrations: Harima Hario and M-zakI K1  
Not yet published, do not use in a report  
References: …"

"Hm…I wonder who drew the pictures! They look really nice!" She looks at the "manga-esque" drawing of Master Detective Sherlock Holmes and thinks that the things that he's wearing might be the things she needs to find clues. So, she looks around Keiichi's room for— as listed in the book— a magnifying glass, a calabash pipe (although she looks for a fake calabash pipe, since Tenma obviously doesn't and can't smoke…a fake one should blow bubbles instead, which Tenma likes), and a deerstalker cap.

"Okay! A magnifying glass!" she scans the room and quickly finds a magnifying glass on Keiichi's computer table.

"Hm…now a calabash pipe!" she quickly searches through the clothes in Keiichi's cabinet and finds nothing to help her.

"What about the closet?" she quickly looks to the closet, "Hm…"

"Huh? What's this?" Tenma, after a while of searching through the boxes at the bottom of the closet, finds a deerstalker cap and a coat that matches the cap, both sealed in plastic, "Wa! Huh? Why would Kei-kun have this in the first place? But thanks, anyway, Kei-kun! You really saved me the trouble of having to buy them after school!"

The last thing made Tenma recall then start pacing, "Ah! I have to hurry or I'll be really, really late!"

"Okay, Tenma, stop!" Tenma halts to a stop in front of the closet and takes a deep breath, "I just need one more thing—a calabash pipe…_A calabash pipe_…_A calabash pipe_…"

While thinking, a random item falls from the top of the closet and hits Tenma in the head. She rubs her head again, "Ah! Itai…Oh, wait! Akira-chan gave me a little pipe for my fifteenth birthday!"

Before rushing to the storage room, Tenma looks around to see what hit her…a glass ball with a diameter of six inches. She picks it up and throws it back into the closet, then rushes downstairs to the storage room.

"Ah! Where is it? I'm sure I left it in one of these boxes!" she digs through the miscellaneous toys and knickknacks inside a box.

"Ah! A pokéball!" Tenma gets sidetracked and finds a model pokéball.

"What's in this again?" she presses the little button and the ball opens, revealing a Pikachu toy.

"Hontou ni kawaii desu!!" Tenma squeals but remembers the bigger problem that she might be late, "Not now! Okay, calabash pipe…calabash pipe…calabash pipe…"

"Ah! Here it is!" she finds it and a bottle of soap both inside a plastic bag, "Yatta!"

She takes a bigger bag and packs the coat, the hat, and the fake pipe. She takes the magnifying glass and the book and packs them inside her school bag. After doing so, she sighs in relief, "Finally, I can be a real detective!"

"I wonder what time it is…" Tenma looks to the wall clock at the living room and starts panicking, "WAH!! Now I'm really, really, REALLY going to be late!"

With that, Tenma rushes out with her two bags and reaches the sidewalk, "WAH!! Ah! _I forgot to lock up!_"

So, she turns back to lock up then sprints like crazy to the direction of Yagami High. Halfway there, she slows down and eventually stops to catch her breath, "Too…much…for…me…to…do…"

"Geez! Now I'm really going to be late!" a familiar voice reaches her ears.

She turns around to see Harima Kenji refueling his motorcycle…two feet behind her.

Kenji complains to himself, "I'm sure that Yamazaki is gonna say that I've been too engrossed in my dreams about Ten—"

"Harima-kun!" Tenma yells to Kenji.

"T-T-Tenma— uh, no. Tsukamoto-san?!" Kenji is obviously sweating from his beautiful goddess's presence, "Uh, how much did you hear?"

"Huh? What were you dreaming about? Ten?" Tenma replies.

"Uh, Ten…Ten…Ah! **Ten Cats**!" Kenji replies.

"A story? Can you tell me about it?" Tenma asks.

"Well, once there was a cat that—" Kenji sighs in a little bit of relief, "Um, Tsukamoto-san, you do know that you're going to be late if you don't hurry to school, right?"

"Wa! I forgot!" Tenma panics again then looks at Kenji's bike, "Wait a minute! I need your help!"

"Y-You need my help?" Kenji gets a bit serious, "What do you need, Tsukamoto-san?"

"Well, I had to look for something at home, so…I won't be able to go school on time, because of—"

"Say no more!" Kenji removes the fuel nozzle and jumps on to his motorcycle, "Jump on!"

"Hai!" Tenma jumps on and holds on to Kenji…obviously, almost making him faint in ecstasy.

"Uh, uh…Here, you wear this!" Kenji puts his helmet on Tenma.

Tenma adjusts the helmet and replies, "Arigatou, Harima-kun!"

"IKUZO!" Kenji revs the bike, and they're on their way to Yagami high…at mach speed.

Back at the gas station…a couple of guys are yelling at the guy who rode off without paying…Kenji…

Anyway, they make it to Yagami High around five minutes before the bell would ring.

Tenma instantly jumps off, throws the helmet to Kenji, and runs off, "Hontou ni arigatou, Harima-kun!"

"Anytime!" Kenji parks his motorcycle and follows Tenma to class.

Once inside their homeroom of 3-D, Tenma rushes to her desk and throws her bags to her seat…

"Ah, Tenma, are you okay?" Keiichi, who is seated right front of Tenma's seat, asks her.

"I-It's…nothing!" Tenma breathes a little difficultly.

"What do you mean 'it's nothing'? You look like you ran a mile!" Sawachika Eri, the blonde princess, comments to Tenma.

"…nonstop…" Suou Mikoto, the kenpo blackbelt, adds.

"I-I'll…be…fine!" Tenma replies, "And…sorry for being…late! A few things happened at home, so…"

"Ah? I knew you would use 'Tenma time' again…" Eri titters.

"Eri-chan!" Tenma yells.

"Don't ya mean 'Tenma time and a half'?" Mikoto corrects Eri, "We asked her to meet us forty-five minutes ago!"

"Mikoto-chan, not you, too!" Tenma yells then remembers something, "Where's Akira-chan?"

Keiichi points to Takano Akira's seat, where Akira is playing on her Sony PSP, "She's playing GGX2, so I asked her to play as Testament in survival mode and go to level 999."

"Okay!" Tenma rushes to Akira and greets her, "Ohayou, Akira-chan!"

"Uh…" Akira sighs from having just lost at level 989 in survival mode, "Ohayou, Tenma?"

"Um, can you help me with something?" Tenma asks.

"What is it?" Akira replies.

"Well…" Tenma looks for the book that she found in Keiichi's room and puts it in front of Akira's face, "THIS!"

Akira moves it out of the way, "You're Sherlock Holmes, and you need a Watson, right?"

Tenma gleefully nods a number of times.

"Alright…" Akira answers.

"Yatta! Yatta! Yatta!" Temna jumps in excitement

Akira continues, "But I'll start after the field trip tomorrow…"

Tenma remembers, "Ah! I forgot! I need to ask Yakumo to make snacks for us tomorrow!"

"Okay…" Akira replies then

"Don't worry, Kei-kun! I'll find out who's spreading the rumors about you! I'll be the next Sherlock Holmes!" Tenma laughs loudly…oblivious to the fact that most of the students are staring at her strange antics…which most likely will get stranger the day after the field trip.

* * *

**Tenma: **Next time on **School Rumble: Detective Tenma-chan!**

**Akira: **We'll be at a field trip to the museum. I can't help you yet.

**Tenma:** But we can still gather clues, right, **Sir Watson**?

**Akira:** Have you read the book yet?

**Tenma:** I'll take that as a "Yes"!

**Akira:** Next time…

**#2 Tenma's Lone Museum Investigation**

**Tenma:** WAH! You're not going to help?!

**Akira: **After the field trip.

**Tenma: **Akira-chan wa hidoi!

* * *

"assumed Japanese"  
"**assumed English**"  
"_thinking_"  
"EMPHASIZED"

**Random Notes:  
Well, it took me a while to come around and finish the first chapter, even though it's a closer look at _Oniisama wa Sugoi desu ne (ONSD) Ch10 #28_. Well, basically, I added a lot of things and removed a few things.  
Anyone reading _ONSD_, might have to read this series, if they want to continue _ONSD_.**

**And for those who aren't reading _ONSD_, here'****s a little background info:  
Most of the gang is now in third year at Yagami High and their homeroom is at 3-D.  
Yakumo and some of her classmates are now in second year and their homeroom is at 2-B.  
Keiichi returned before the start of the current school year.  
Karasuma Ooji moved to America at the end of the last school year.  
Keiichi and his sisters have kept the fact that Keiichi is originally a Tsukamoto a secret.  
A rumor has spread about Keiichi being a pervert and about Yakumo and him dating.  
Well, I think that****'s everything.**

**So, see ya next time!**


	2. Tenma's Lone Museum Investigation

"Yakumo, are you done making the bentou

"Yakumo, are you done making the bentou?" our heroine asks her little sister.

"Five bentou for you guys at the field trip," our heroine's little sister shows our heroine the _bentou_s.

"Sankyu, Yakumo," our heroine's twin brother, who happens to walk into the kitchen at the moment, takes one of the _bentou_ and stuffs it into his bag.

"Niisan, that bentou is for Takano-san," our heroine's little sister explains.

"Hm? Are all of these bentou different?" our heroine's twin brother asks in curiosity.

"Yep," our heroine replies, "and I think that one has octopus and lobster."

"Ch," our heroine's twin brother cringes a bit, since he's not a fan of seafood, then takes the _bentou_ out of his bag and lays it on the table, "Well, which one is mine, then?"

"Here, Niisan," our heroine's little sister gives the _bentou_ to her elder brother.

"Ah! Let's go before the bus leaves us!" our heroine takes the rest of the bentou and her bag then rushes to the door.

"Fine," our heroine's twin brother follows her.

Before leaving their little sister, they simultaneously greet, "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai!" our heroine's little sister greets.

**School Rumble and Sherlock Holmes are not mine!  
This fanfic, however, is mine!**

**Detective Tenma-chan #2: Tenma's Lone Museum Investigation**

Upon arriving at Yagami High, Tenma and Keiichi can see that the students are already boarding the buses…and some of the buses are already leaving.

"Wa!" Tenma gets a little excited, "Which is the bus for our class?"

"Hm," Keiichi looks for Kazenaka Ryusuke-sensei, their homeroom teacher, "Ah! There!"

With that, they head straight to the bus, which has yet to being boarded by the students, since Kazenaka-sensei is late. Tenma, though boards the bus, due to her excitement. She takes a seat a few rows away from the front and looks around for her friends.

Within minutes, students are rushing to board the bus. After a while, Tenma remembers something…

"_I-Isn't this the bus from last year? When I wanted to talk to Karasuma-kun?_" Tenma thinks to herself.

"_I know it is! And I'm sure that this was the seat where Karasuma-kun sat…_" Tenma vividly and incredibly remembers, "_K-Karasuma-kun…_"

Keiichi enters the bus. Unbeknownst to him, Mikoto and Eri are right behind him…and even they have yet to notice Keiichi. When he passes by Tenma, he feels a little concerned about her expression, "Tenma, what's—"

"Tsukamoto-san, what's wrong?" Mikoto beats Keiichi and in her usual clueless yet considerate smile asks Tenma, "The bus hasn't even started moving, so you can't be carsick!"

"**Great…**" Keiichi decides to just eavesdrop by sitting behind Tenma.

"Wait, isn't she sitting— Mikoto, shush!" Eri scolds her, "Don't you realize that this is the same bus we used last year for the field trip?"

"Yeah, so?" Mikoto asks.

"Tsukamoto-san is also sitting on the same seat as last year…" Akira points out.

"How would you know?!" Mikoto yells.

"It doesn't matter!" Eri yells back, "Don't you remember who Tenma liked?"

"Karasuma-san?" Mikoto replies.

Hearing his name once more makes Tenma gasp in regret and sorrow… almost making her burst into tears.

"Oh, yeah! Oops, sorry, Tsukamoto-san!" Mikoto apologizes.

"You…can't…do…anything…to change…time!" Tenma actually starts crying.

"Sorry…really…" Mikoto apologizes again.

"We also can't ask him to come back from America…" Eri sighs.

"Actually, he is coming back for vacation," Akira appears from out of nowhere (actually, she's been sitting a row in front of Tenma's for a while) and explains.

"WHAT?!" Tenma, Eri, Mikoto, Keiichi, and even Kenji, who was going to take a seat across from Tenma, scream.

"Say that again, Akira!" Keiichi quickly stands, causing his sunglasses to fall before his eyes, and asks Akira, "I don't think I heard that right!"

"Keiichi, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" annoyed, Eri asks.

"Yeah, sorry, **princess**!" Keiichi sighs and places his sunglasses back over his bangs then repeats, "Akira, say that again!"

"Karasuma-san is coming back from America for a vacation," Akira states.

"Ch," Keiichi feels a little defeated and falls to his seat.

"Okay…" Mikoto sighs, "Now that the two-timer's out of the picture…When's he coming back?"

"According to the email I received, he'll be returning during summer vacation," Akira replies.

"Huh?" Tenma eyes show a glimmer of hope, "_Maybe…if he comes back, I can…talk to him again…and maybe…_"

Mikoto gently elbows Tenma's arm, "Aren't you happy, Tsukamoto-san? Maybe he's back to apologize for dumping you—"

"…and he's found his love for you after having thought about it!" Eri continues.

"Um," Tenma wipes away her tears, "_Maybe he has found his love for me! Karasuma-kun…_"

Kenji walks over to Keiichi and whispers, "Actually, Karasuma does like Tenma-chan. That's why—"

"…he is our biggest threat, thus far!" Keiichi scoffs, loud enough for Tenma to hear, but not interpret correctly.

"Huh? Today's white?" Tenma asks.

"Hm?" Keiichi responds.

"T-Tsukamoto-san!" Kenji reacts, "W-What did you hear?"

"What are you talking about?" Eri eavesdrops and interrupts.

"Nothing of your concern!" Keiichi states.

"Uh, yeah! It's none of your business, Ojou!" Kenji does the same.

"…**Weirdos,**" Eri just responds then takes her seat beside Tenma.

After a long wait (with some piffles on the side), the buses reach the Tokyo museum. After that, all the students had to line up so that the teachers can see who have and have not attended.

After that was over with, the students were allowed to enter (in single file) the massively huge museum. While in line, Tenma looks around for Keiichi, "Kei-kun! Where are you?"

"Tenma, why are you looking for that pervert?" Eri, standing in front of Tenma, asks.

"He's a good friend," Tenma explains.

"Right…I wouldn't care if he was carried off by a wave of people!" Eri yells.

"I second that!" Mikoto, behind Tenma, agrees.

Unbeknownst to them, Eri's idea did happen. In the background, one can see a huge wave of people rushing away…and Keiichi's fighting against the tide…and failing…

"You guys are mean!" Tenma scolds them.

"Tenma, it's just a joke! You gotta lighten up!" Eri titters.

"It was?" both Tenma and Mikoto say simultaneously.

"Geez," Eri rolls her eyes, "but, seriously, where is that two-timing pervert?"

"Hm…" Mikoto thinks for a while, "The last time I saw Yamazaki-kun…he was in the back of the line, I think."

"Kei-kun…" Tenma still feels concerned about her brother.

"Okay…Tenma, tell us: why are you so concerned about Keiichi…even if he is a pervert?" Eri finally asks.

"Um, I'm just worried about something…" Tenma replies.

"Hm? What?" Eri asks.

"Well, have you heard of a rumor…about Kei-kun?" Tenma replies.

"Keiichi?" Eri responds.

"Well, I heard about him trying to get as many girls as he can…" Mikoto answers.

"Huh?!" Tenma is a bit surprised.

"Yeah, me, too," Eri agrees with Mikoto then turns to Tenma, "…and, Tenma…"

"Hm?" Tenma responds.

"Be careful, since the rumor's also included you and Yakumo…since he is living with you two," Eri explains.

"Don't worry! I can take care of myself!" Tenma replies proudly.

"Seriously, Tenma, rumor can hurt a lot of people," Mikoto explains.

"Arigatou, Miko-chin, Eri-chan," Tenma sighs.

After a long while of silence, the gang (minus Akira, who has disappeared somewhere) enters the museum. Once inside, they look around for some good exhibits that would be great for the 30-page extra credit report.

"Okay, Mikoto, Tenma, we should look for a good exhibit together; otherwise, we'll end up with lousy reports!" Eri acts like the leader then turns to Mikoto, "Mikoto?"

"Ma'am!" Mikoto plays along.

"Tenma?" Eri turns to Tenma, only to find her gone, "Tenma? Tenma! **This is AWOL!**"

Well, Tenma has been a bit excited for a while, so she ended up being her usual self and wandering around from exhibit to exhibit…and there seems to be someone shadowing her…

"Oh? What's this?" Tenma stops in front of a weird metal statue.

Just then, the one shadowing is about to go to Tenma and— Oh, wait! It's just Kenji.

"I'll use this chance to spend more time with Tenma-chan!" Kenji says to himself then tries to talk to Tenma, "Ts-Tsukamoto-san—"

"Tenma! There you are!" Eri grabs Tenma's shoulder and turns Tenma to her.

"Oh, hi, Eri-chan!" Tenma's obviously clueless.

"Tenma, don't 'Hi, Eri-chan' me. You just went AWOL when I was in the middle of talking!" annoyed, Eri sighs.

"AWOL?" both Tenma and Kenji say at the same time.

"Yeah, so, what did you find?" Eri asks Tenma.

"Hm? This statue," Tenma points to the statue.

"Hm?" Eri looks at the statue, after which a long silence from the three started.

Tenma breaks the silence by asking, "Ne, Eri-chan, this statue looks weird."

"Yeah, it seems a little too lifelike…" Eri replies.

"What does the sign say about the statue?" Tenma asks her.

From hearing that, Kenji nonchalantly moves in front of the sign to get some of Tenma's attention.

Tenma walks over to him and asks, "Hi, Harima-kun. Are you looking at the statue too?"

"Uh…" apparently, Kenji was at a loss of words, due to his being close to Tenma again, and decided to finally talk, "Yes, I am interested about learning about the statue! The statue, not you…"

"Yeah," Tenma replies with a childlike laugh, "since I'm not an exhibit, right?"

"Huh?" Kenji is obviously dumbfounded…

"Since you're not interested in learning about Tenma, you should just stay away from us, Hige!" Eri just yells at Kenji.

"Wha?" Kenji replies dumbly.

"So, what does the sign say about the statue?" Tenma cutely asks Kenji.

So, Kenji reads the sign for Tenma, "This is one of the many victims of a syndicate leader. Men who have been defeated by the syndicate leader are said to have died from being dipped in hot, molten steel. This is proof of the syndicate leader's acts…"

"_Huh? So, what if…_" Tenma starts quivering, "S-S-S-S—"

"So, that explains why it's so lifelike…" Eri comments.

"I-I guess…" even Kenji's voice is cracking a little.

"S-S-So, the ghost of that man could still be haunting his body!!" Tenma screams, making Kenji lose some of his cool.

"Nonsense, Tenma. Ghosts don't exist!" Eri scoffs.

"Y-Yeah, Ts-Tsukamoto-san, ghosts d-don't exist!" Kenji assures Tenma, "But, just in case, I'll stay here to protect you!"

"Th-Thanks, Harima-kun…" Tenma replies then hides behind Kenji.

Eri apparently gets a little jealous and pulls Tenma away from Kenji, "If the ghost is here, you should run away! Ghosts only have a small haunting ground!"

"O-Okay! Bye, Harima-kun, Eri-chan!" Tenma hightails it out of the hall…leaving Kenji and Eri alone.

Well, Tenma, still scared, ends up running to a staircase and heads up two floors. Tenma finally stops beside the open door leading to the room containing replicas of sacred Japanese weapons and treasures. Tenma pants, "This should be far enough!" (What she doesn't know is that the statue is directly below her. Well, a floor away, anyway.)

She rests to catch her breath and hears some of the other third year students gossiping, from inside the room.

"Hm?" Tenma sticks to the wall and takes a peek inside to see who are talking.

"Well, it's like this: that Yamazaki guy is a total molester! He'd take you down while you're alone," one of the girls says.

"_Kei-kun's a molester?_" Tenma is a little surprised, "_Oh, wait! That must be part of the rumor!_"

"Really? I heard that he's just an unfaithful cheater," another girl says.

"_No! He's faithful and not a cheater!_" Tenma thinks, "_I'm sure he's trying to spend more time with Miko-chin right now!_"

(Where Keiichi is…)

Keiichi's apparently playing at an arcade…obviously, not with Mikoto…or in the museum for that matter…

(Back to Tenma…)

"_Yeah! I'm sure he's with Miko-chin right now!_" Tenma sounds a little too sure.

"Yeah! I heard that he tried going out with Suou Mikoto-san then went to date Tsukamoto Yakumo-san, when Suou-san didn't give Yamazaki an answer!" another girl said.

"Naw, I'm sure that Yamazaki just wants to experiment with a lot of girls!" the second girl says.

"How would you know? Did you go out with him or something?!" the first one yells.

"_Huh?_" Tenma responds, "_Kei-kun went on a date with somebody else?_"

"No! I'll never go out with some insensitive guy like him!" the second girl yells back.

"I heard that he's living with Tsukamoto Yakumo," another girl enters the conversation.

"Hm, so that's proof that he's disloyal! He probably blackmailed her or something! Tsukamoto Yakumo has problems around guys, but she's hanging out with that Yamazaki! He's probably just using her to feed him and take care of him! Once he's had enough of her, he'll just leave her!" the second one explains.

"Where did you even hear of that rumor?" the third one asks the fourth one.

"Um…from **Class** 3-**F**," the fourth one answers.

"_**Class**__ 3-__**F**__?_" Tenma tries to remember it, "I'll start my investigation there!"

"After you find more able people," a familiar voice says behind Tenma…frightening her.

"WAH! Who?" Tenma turns around to find Akira, "Akira-chan, what was that for?"

"I think we may need to enlist the aid of the detectives club," Akira explains.

"Yagami High has a detectives club?" Tenma asks.

"Yes, it's called the Conan Council," Akira replies then changes the subject, "It's almost noon, and Eri and Mikoto are asking if you want to eat with them now."

"Huh? Lunch?" Tenma thinks for a while, "Of course!"

"Okay…" Akira just states, as she leads the way for Tenma.

"Ne, Akira-chan, when are you going to be my **Sir Watson**?" Tenma cutely asks Akira.

"Tomorrow," Akira replies.

"Why not now?" Tenma whines.

Akira refuses to answer.

"Akira-chan?" Tenma responds to her silence.

"…It's a secret…" Akira admits.

"Eh? Tell me! I can keep a secret!" Tenma replies.

"I can't…I promised someone," Akira admits.

"Okay…but I'll find out why soon, for I am the great **Sherlock Holmes**!" Tenma raises a fist to the air, as she yells…oblivious to the fact that several people around her are staring her embarrassing antics…

"Tenma…what are you doing?" Eri, who is standing right beside her, asks.

"Ah…it's a secret…" Tenma copies Akira's earlier response.

"…O…kay…" Eri still looks at Tenma suspiciously.

Tenma sighs and finally starts considering, "_Don't worry, Kei-kun! I'll solve this mystery and save your reputation!_"

* * *

**Tenma: **Next time on **School Rumble**! **Watson** and I are finally gonna investigate!

**Akira: **We still have to get more able people.

**Tenma:** Where, again?

**Akira: Conan Council.**

**Adel: **Excuse me?

**Tenma: **And who might you be?!

**Adel: Huh?**

**Akira:** Next time…

**#3 The Detective Council**

**Tenma:** You look really suspicious!

**Adel: **And why is that?!

**Tenma:** Because you do!

**Adel: **That makes no sense!

**Akira:** Until next time…

* * *

**Review Reply:  
Thanks for the review Uzumaki Hamdi.  
I just wanted to put out something for Tenma. So, I separated this from ONSD.  
**

**Random Notes: (DOES ANYBODY READ THIS AT ALL?)  
Well, I've been better…physically (ill) and creatively (writer's block), but right now I'm not, so sorry.  
Anyway, this chapter contains ONSD Ch10 #29 and Ch11 #32.  
Also, the next chapter will start at ONSD Ch12 #34, but I'll work on it more! So, it will be much better than just rereading chapters****…that way, people won****'t call me lazy (in writing)!  
By the way, I won****'t be using songs for the titles of this fic, since I****'m kinda running out of songs that match the situations.**  
**And why is Akira keeping something a secret?  
It will be explained in my other fanfic, which I'm still planning, Keiichi to Yakumo to Yami de Hoshiimono!  
A fanfic about ghosts! Well, ghosts and Keiichi and Yakumo.**  
**Anyway, now I have to look for where to buy or download GGX2#Reload for the PC in Japanese, because I want online play! I need online play!!**


	3. The Detective Council

"Ahh…" our heroine yawns.

"Neesan, are you sure you wanted me to wake you up this early?" concerned, our heroine's little sister asks her.

"Hm?" our heroine looks at the clock, "Yep, one hour before…ahh…you normally wake up is fine…"

"But…you seem really tired…" our heroine's little sister is still very concerned.

"It's okay…ahh…" our heroine yawns again then gets up, "Okay, I'll just go to school now…"

"I-Ittarashai…" our heroine's little sister greets her.

"It…ahh…tekimasu…" our heroine takes her two bags and leaves.

**SukuRan and Sherlock Holmes are not mine, as always…  
References to several of Sherlock Holmes adventures will appear in the following chapters!**

**#3 Detective Council**

(Before School)

A day after the museum field trip, a tired Tenma makes her way to school to make an early start on her investigation…and her costume in a plastic bag.

Upon reaching the school, she is greeted by Akira…wearing a moustache, a hat, and a big black coat, "Ohayou, **Sherlock Holmes**."

Tenma yelps, "Aki— no, **Watson**! Is that you?!"

"Yes, I am," Akira replies.

"Ahem, **my dear Watson**, where shall we be going today?" Tenma gets into character. Apparently, her tiredness was replaced with excitement.

"First, you must get into your signature look, **Master Holmes**," Akira explains.

"Ah! Right!" Tenma responds. With that, Tenma takes out the huge coat and dons it, along with the deerstalker cap. She takes the magnifying glass and (bubble) calabash pipe and hides them in one of the pockets of the coat. Tenma then turns to Akira, "How do I look?"

"Like you're ready to solve the case of the speckled band," Akira replies.

Tenma makes a hero pose, "Okay! I, **Sherlock Holmes**, will now— um…"

"We must first enlist the aid of the **Conan Council**," Akira explains.

"Uh, right! Lead the way, **Sir Watson**!" Tenma is already giggling.

"Yes, **Master Holmes**," Akira replies as she turns to lead Tenma to the club room of the Conan Council.

"_This is so cool!_" Tenma squeals with excitement.

Once outside the club room, Tenma knocks on the door to show some respect to those who are inside.

"Come in!" a voice from inside the room calls.

"Ah, let's go, **Sir Watson**!" Tenma opens the door and enters the club room.

Inside, they find two people apparently killing time before class starts.

Although the clubroom is a little small, it has quite a number of bookcases and, surprisingly, well kept…as in, the books are shelved neatly and apparently arranged by date. In the center of the room lies an old rectangular wooden table, fully wood-polished. On it are several text books and multiple sheets of paper. Seven office chairs are neatly arranged to the wooden table. The only chair of notice is the old wooden rocking chair, fully wood-polished, as well.

"Anything I can do for you two— **Huh?!**" one of the members of the club seems surprised. (Well, duh. How'd you react to see a girl of Tenma's height dressed as Sherlock Holmes and a girl dressed up as Watson, including the moustache?) From his appearance, he's a senior from a different section. His natural red hair is long enough to pass his chin and is parted from the middle. His green eyes emanate a sense of sorrow. As far as the rest of his appearance goes, he's apparently not just Japanese.

"Adel-kun, this manga is really interesting…but I'll take mahou-shojou over this every time!" the girl sitting on the rocking chair comments to the member about the manga, a _Detective Conan_, she's reading.

"Mai, I don't know why the chairman even allows you hang out here, when you're not going to join. Besides, I think I've got new recruits," Adel points to Tenma and Akira.

"Yeah, and I'll need your help to solve a case!" Tenma spontaneously yells.

"Oh…and the get up?" Adel points at Tenma's and Akira's attires.

"I'm **Sherlock Holmes**!" Tenma squeals.

"I am **Watson**," Akira states.

Adel sighs then teases, "Okay, **Sherlock**, why would a great detective like you need the assistance of us— amateur detectives?"

"Uh…" Tenma tries to think.

"We require all the help we can get to solve this case!" Akira states, saving Tenma the pressure of having to think of a reason.

Adel scoffs, "Okay…Well, I don't think I have—"

"We'll take it!!" Mai yells spontaneously.

"WH-WHAT!?" Adel yells from having heard that.

"Thank you so much…uh…" Tenma tries to remember her name.

"Tsukamoto-chan, it's me— Otsuka Mai…from last year! Did you forget?!" Mai scolds Tenma.

"Uh…Who are you?" Tenma has apparently forgotten.

"How could you forget? I've been class representative for ten straight years!" Mai yells, "Although…I'm not in your class this year. I'm in **class** 3-**E**!"

"Ah! Sorry about that, Otsuka-chan," Tenma sighs, although showing semi-obvious signs that she doesn't really remember.

"'Tsokay. So, what's the case?" Mai sounds excited.

Tenma begins to explain, "Well, you see—"

"Ch-Chotto matte!" Adel cuts in, "Mai, you're not even part of the club!"

"So, what? My skills obtained from that manga will help me!" Mai boasts.

"**Dream on…**" Adel could only comment, "I think I should introduce myself—"

"My name is **Adelheid Ignitz**. My **mother** is Japanese, and my **father** is **German**…and from **class** 3-**E**," Adel introduces himself.

"I'm Tsukamoto Tenma from **class** 3-**D**," Tenma introduces herself then gestures them to Akira, "and this is Takano Akira. She's my classmate and one of my best friends!"

"Huh?" Adel looks puzzled, "Tsukamoto-chan, you're a senior?"

"Yeah, why?" Tenma asks cutely.

"You're too short to be a senior…!" Adel snickers.

"Huh?! That's mean!" Tenma yells in reaction.

"Adel-kun, that is mean!" Mai remarks.

"What? I'm just saying!" Adel snickers again.

"Big fat meanie! You think you're so big, because you're taller than I am!" Tenma yells.

Adel just yawns then replies, "Yeah, you're right. I think a lot bigger than you, because I'm taller than you!"

"_Huh?!_" Tenma yells, "MEANIE!!"

"Adel-kun…" Mai slaps her forehead then sighs, "Okay, Adel-kun, maybe we should focus on the case now."

"Okay…we'll start helping you at lunch, okay, Little Tsukamoto-chan," Adel pats Tenma's head.

"Cut it out!" Tenma shoves Adel's hand away and, in doing so, makes her deerstalker cap fall to the floor, "_Meanie!_"

"Adel-kun…" Mai says sinisterly.

"Yeah?" Adel turns to her.

"CUT IT OUT!!" Mai takes a giant paper fan (from hammerspace) and slams it to the back of Adel's head…knocking him down to the ground.

"Oh, yeah! Now I really remember you, Otsuka-chan!" Tenma acts her usually way.

"You remembered me for hitting somebody?! How mean is that!?" Mai sounds discouraged.

"I guess…you do have violent tendencies sometimes…" Adel gets up, as if the hit only unbalanced him, but not hurt him.

"…So, what's the case, Tsukamoto-chan?" Mai picks up the deerstalker cap, as she asks Tenma.

"I need to find the culprit of the rumor that has been spreading!" Tenma proclaims.

"Ah," upon hearing that Adel flinches a bit.

"Which rumor? There have been many rumors going around the school," Mai asks Tenma.

Adel makes a sigh of relief.

"About my friend Yamazaki Keiichi," Tenma replies to Mai.

"Ch!" Adel finches again and begins to perspire a bit.

Mai thinks for a while then replies, "Oh, you mean the rumor about him being a two-timer and trying to get girls alone and—"

"Yep!" Tenma cutely answers before Mai finishes.

"Ch," Adel turns away and appears to be in deep thought then gets an idea, "I'll take the case!"

"Really?!" Tenma is ecstatic, "Akira-chan isn't that nice!"

"Yeah, it isn't…" Akira replies.

"So, when will we start the investigation?" Tenma asks Adel.

"As I said before, we'll start at lunch…We'll find your culprit in no time!" Adel sounds proud.

"Yay!" Tenma is ecstatic again.

"Act more like Sherlock Holmes, Tsukamoto-chan," Mai tries to correct her.

"Oh! Um…Of course, we must remain calm in these situations. As I will find the culprit…" Tenma ends by blowing bubbles out of her fake calabash pipe.

"…Okay…" Adel stares at Tenma's antics.

(Afternoon Break)

"Okay, you may take your afternoon break now," Kazenaka-sensei says before leaving the classroom.

Amidst the students' chatter, Keiichi takes his bentou from out of his bag, "**_I should ask Tenma about the museum field trip!_**"

Upon taking his bentou out, he turns to Tenma…or rather, where Tenma was, "**_T-Tenma?_**"

Actually, Tenma and Akira had disappeared to the Conan Council club room.

"Okay, Watson, we will now get Otsuka-chan and Adel-kun to help us with the case!" Tenma (in her Sherlock Holmes outfit) marches towards the club room.

"…I do not think that they would be as willing as you to sacrifice their afternoon break for this case," Akira (in her Watson outfit) explains.

"Nonsense! A case is more important to detectives than anything else!" Tenma explains.

Akira just stays her silent self.

Upon reaching the club room, Tenma barges in, "Okay, continuing with…the…case— What are you guys doing?!"

"…Eating," Mai replies as she takes another bite of her Taco-san Wieners (hotdogs that look kinda like octopus due to the way they are cut).

"…Combing my hair…up to 500 strokes," Adel replies.

"Wa, I thought you guys would help me with the case!" Tenma whines.

"After I finish eating, Tsukamoto-chan," Mai continues eating after having said that.

"My beauty is more important than any case!" Adel explains.

"…Next thing you know, you're going to be splashing make-up all over yourself!" Tenma yells, "Come on! We have to finish the case before summer!"

"It'll be fine!" Mai assures Tenma, "We have lots of time!"

"…Aki— no, I mean, **Sir Watson**, please explain to the importance of this case!" Tenma whines to Akira.

"**Sherlock Holmes** is supposed to be a master of convincing people…" Akira replies.

"I am?" Tenma thinks for a while, "I mean, of course I am!"

"So, master sleuth, are you really going to try to convince us? **Emphasis on the 'try'!**" Adel says rhetorically.

"Yes…and what was that?" Tenma is a little confused about what Adel said in English.

"Oh, nothing. 228, 229, 230…" Adel responds, as he continues combing his hair.

"Okay! Otsuka-chan, you really, really, really, really have to help me now! I don't know how much time we're gonna lose, if we eat now!" Tenma begs and hugs Mai's leg.

"Alright! Alright! I'll help now! Now let go of my leg!" Mai tries to shake Tenma off.

"Okay, I'm still here combing…only 363 more strokes!" Adel sighs.

"Um, are you sure that it's 365 strokes?" Tenma asks.

"I said 363 strokes," Adel explains.

"I'm sure you said 362 strokes!" Tenma replies.

"No, I said 365 strokes!" Adel yells, "…no, wait! It's…I lost count!"

"Great! Now that you have to start over, you'll have to come with us now!" Tenma takes Adel's arm.

"What sense does that make?!" Adel yells.

"Okay! Ikuyo!" Mai, wearing a yellow hat and a yellow trench coat, yells.

Adel is completely dumbfound, "Who are you? Dick Tracy…?"

Mai just giggles and replies, "A mix of him and Conan's false personality!"

"No time to waste!" Tenma yells, pulling on Adel's arm.

"Cho-Chotto matte!" Adel tries to struggle but somehow does get pulled. (Which is really pathetic considering Tenma's physical prowess, which is close to zero.)

Outside the club room, the quartet of amateur detectives makes their way to Class 3-F, where the first possible lead is.

"Okay, we have something to ask!" Tenma yells through the open door.

The entire class, full of students, just freezes due to the number of weird people that just entered their classroom.

Tenma yells again, "We are investigating—"

"I did it!" a normal guy yells, "I didn't mean for anybody to get hurt!"

Tenma grins a little; Akira is emotionless; Adel is a little shocked; and Mai is already cheering.

"I just wanted to get back at Doi-sensei for giving me low grades! It was all his fault!" the guy falls to his knees.

Upon hearing that, Mai interrupts him, "You do know that we're investigating a rumor, right?"

"Oh? You were?" the guy recomposes himself, "Well, forget I said anything, okay? I was just kidding…heheh…"

"O…kay…" Adel raises an eyebrow.

"I should have known that this case would be more difficult to solve!" Tenma says to herself.

"Anyway…we're looking for information about the origin of that rumor about Yamazaki Keiichi!" Mai explains.

After a few minutes of the class talking amongst themselves, one student steps forward and explains, "The first one to hear of that rumor said that she heard that rumor from 3-**B**."

"Thank you for your assistance," Tenma sighs and blows bubbles out of her bubble pipe.

Within minutes, Tenma and the other amateur detectives leave the room and return to the clubroom.

"I can't believe just one bit of information took that long…" Adel sighs.

"Well, that's life— detective life," Mai takes her hat and trench coat off.

"We'll come back after class, okay?" Tenma, taking off her coat and revealing her seifuku, reminds them, "So, don't leave, okay?"

"We won't!" Mai and Adel say simultaneously…Mai having the excited and hyperactive voice and Adel having the monotonous and uninterested voice.

"Okay, Akira-chan, let's go before we're late for our next class!" Tenma takes her bag, containing her Sherlock Holmes outfit, and leaves.

"Okay…" Akira, in her seifuku, leaves with the briefcase containing her Watson outfit.

(After School)

After classes are over, the students have cleaning duty, and that goes for at least half of the class…including Tenma and Akira, who have apparently abandoned the duty for the day…

"_I can't believe that I stayed for cleaning duty again…but Tenma-chan's not here…_" Kenji sighs as he wipes the chalkboard clean.

Where Tenma is…should be obvious…the Conan Council clubroom. Tenma, Akira, and Mai, all in their costumes, are with Adel, doing their first post-school hours discussion of the case.

"Okay…this is the information we have collected so far…" Adel takes out a folder.

"Okay," Tenma takes the folder and checks the contents and finds that the information is printed on to the paper, "Wow! Adel-kun, when did you print this?"

"I left my classroom early to do it," Adel leans back on his chair, relaxing.

"Wow! You're so fast! Adel-kun wa sugoi!" Tenma is amazed.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Adel ends with a chuckle.

"Anyway…" Mai snatches the folder out from Tenma's hands, "here's the info! Okay, our first lead was gained from Tenma's eavesdropping—"

"Right!" Tenma quickly gets up and exclaims…then she thought about the words Mai used, "Hey! I overheard!"

"Oh, sorry, Tsukamoto-chan!" Mai apologizes.

"That's basically the same thing…!" Adel scoffs.

"No, it's not!" Tenma retorts, "'Eavesdropping' is—"

"Enough with this nonsense!" Adel shouts, causing Tenma to quietly take her seat, "Just get on with it, Mai!"

"Okay…" Mai stares at Adel.

"You don't have to shout, Adel-kun…" Tenma comments.

"Ch," Adel scoffs. After which, he takes a comb from his pocket and starts combing his hair.

"Well, that led us to **Class** 3-**F**…" Mai continues, "From there, one of the students said that she first heard that rumor from **Class** 3-**B**…"

"So we shall continue our case there now!" Tenma punches the air above her.

Before Tenma rushes to the door, Akira grabs Tenma's coat, "Tenma…"

Tenma feels the tug and turns back to the rest of the group, "Huh? What?"

"Classes are dismissed…" Mai explains.

"There won't be anyone from that section to interrogate…now that they're all out of the classroom…" Adel sighs then continues counting his strokes, "47, 48, 49…"

"Oh…" Tenma, dumbfounded, recomposes herself, "How's about we start again tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Mai emphatically replies.

"Yeah, but in the afternoon…" Adel replies.

"Wh-Why?" Tenma asks cutely.

"Mai and I have a test tomorrow morning," Adel explains, "We'll have to cram…"

"Oh, okay…" Tenma sighs, "So, tomorrow afternoon, then!"

"Moron…" Adel says under his breath.

"Hidoi!!" Tenma whines.

Mai sighs, "Adel-kun, out of all the people I have met: in friendliness, you probably rank sixty-eight!"

Upon hearing that, Adel abruptly stops combing his hair, "Mai, you made me lose count!"

* * *

**Tenma: **Next time on **School Rumble**! **Watson**, **Scotland Yards**, and I, the great **Sherlock Holmes**, will continue our investigation!

**Mai: **Alright! **Scotland Yards** is ready for duty!

**Adel: **You do realize that Mai is NOT part of the **Conan Council**, right?

**Tenma: **Okay, then…how about Scotland Yards and a detective-in-training?

**Adel: **Better…

**Akira: **Next time…

**#4 Independent Factions**

**Tenma: **I still think Adel-kun looks suspicious!

**Adel: **Why don't you stop thinking?!

* * *

**Random Notes:  
Wow…Sorry for the long wait! I just got back from vacation to my birthplace! Yeah…and my uncle did not have a computer! Aside from that, I've had to prepare for my enrollment for my second year in college!  
Anyway, sorry about that!  
Also, sorry that it isn****'t as good as I was planning it to be. I****'ll keep trying, though!  
****I should have the next chapter up in about 8-10 days…Considering, I don****'t have loads of paperwork to do!**** Nonetheless, sorry for the delays.**


	4. Independent Factions

"Wow! I feel like this case is about to be solved!" our heroine squeals…in front of the entrance to Yagami High.

"I feel it in my stomach! This case'll be solved really soon!" Tenma squeals again…oblivious to the number of students staring at her.

"Tsukamoto-sempai?" a second-year student, who has her blonde hair tied into a bun, asks.

"Ah, **Sarah**-chan!" our heroine replies, "What is it?"

"Um, you do realize that most of the students are staring at you?" the second year student answers.

"Ah, my bad. It's a bad habit!" our heroine sighs.

"I'm sorry to have overheard but…what were you talking about?" the second year student asks.

"Hm…" our heroine ponders for a little, "S_hould I tell her?_"

**SukuRan is not mine! Claiming to own Sherlock Holmes is a crime! This fanfic, however, is mega mine! Stealing is a total crime!**

**#4 Independent Factions**

(Before School)

"Tsukamoto-sempai?" Sarah asks again.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" Tenma sighs, "As long as you keep it a secret."

"Um, is it something that I shouldn't know?" Sarah asks.

"Uh…I don't think it's a **super** secret that people should keep from their friends so…" Tenma wonders.

"Alright, I promise to keep it a secret!" Sarah, with an elegant smile, replies.

"Okay, we're trying to solve the case about the rumor going around about Kei-kun!" Tenma squeals again.

"I see…" Sarah replies, "Hm…Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Ah, how's about you keep an eye on Kei-kun for me?" Tenma asks.

"Huh?" was all Sarah could let out before being cut off by Tenma.

"We have to know where Kei-kun is, so that we can tell him when the case is solved!" Tenma explains, "Oh, and we have to protect him!"

"Protect Yamazaki-sempai?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, just in case someone tries to do something bad to him!" Tenma explains but uses the wrong words.

"I see…Although I'm sure Yamazaki-sempai is strong enough to protect himself…" Sarah sighs, "Okay, I'll help!"

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Tenma squeals while jumping up and down.

Sarah smiles at Tenma before taking a look at her watch and asking "Tsukamoto-sempai?"

"Yay Yay!" Tenma obviously doesn't hear her.

"Tsukamoto-sempai? Um…" Sarah tries again.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Tenma is still busy with her overdone cheering.

Sarah takes a deep breath to gather her confidence…then shouts, "Tsukamoto-sempai!"

"Hm? Nani?" Tenma asks…as if nothing had happened.

"It's almost time for class," Sarah alerts Tenma about the time.

"Huh?!" Tenma takes a look at her own watch…two minutes 'til the bell rings.

"We have to hurry!" Sarah warns Tenma.

"Uh, right! Thanks, Sarah-chan!" Tenma rushes into the school.

"Mou, I thought I only spent a little time watching that anime with Kei-kun earlier! Mou! Now I won't have time to meet with **Scotland Yards**!" Tenma speaks to herself while she rushes to class.

(Afternoon Break)

At class 3-D, Kazenaka-sensei, leaves the pile of extra credit reports on his table and leaves the room for the afternoon break.

Haruki picks up the papers and hands everyone their reports. Once he has a hold of Tenma's paper, he calls out, "Tsukamoto-kun!"

No response.

He looks around once and finds that Tenma's nowhere to be found.

So, yet again, the amateur "detectives" make their way to headquarters.

"Okay, **Watson**, this time, we'll be able to get the information really fast!" Tenma, in her Sherlock Holmes outfit, giggles as she makes her way to the Conan Council clubroom.

"Yes, **Sir Holmes**," Akira, in her Watson outfit, states.

"Okay, here's the room!" Tenma stops in front of the Conan Council clubroom…and barges in, "Konnichiwa, minna-san!"

"ARGH!!" Adel yells in complete rage.

"Tsukamoto-chan!" even Mai is a little mad.

"What happened?" Tenma asks…since she doesn't notice the number of playing cards on the table and floor.

"We just needed to put in two more **cards** then the house would be complete…" Mai sighs.

"Huh?" Tenma is still clueless.

"Did you have to come into the room that way!?" Adel yells…louder than usual.

"Eh?" Tenma still has no idea.

"**Sir Holmes**," Akira tries to attract Tenma's attention.

"Yes, **my dear Watson**?" Tenma responds.

Akira just points to the floor, which has A LOT of cards scattered everywhere.

"You guys should keep our meeting room cleaner!" Tenma dumbly comments.

"WHAT?!" Adel's about to explode into even more rage.

"Tsukamoto-chan…" Mai sighs in an un-amused tone.

"Don't worry! I'll help you clean!" Tenma looks around for a broom, "Where the broom?"

"The…broom!?" Adel shows at least a little…um…restraint.

"Yeah, so I can help you clean up this mess!" Tenma cutely replies.

"**THAT'S IT!!**" spoke too soon, Adel's lost it. He takes the broom from the corner of the room and swings it at Tenma.

"WAA!! **Adel**-kun!" Tenma jumps back…a split-second late, making her cap fly off.

"**Time to take out the trash!**" Adel yells and swings a few more strikes at Tenma.

"WAA!! What's wrong?" Tenma rushes out of the room.

"**Take your friend with you!**" Adel throws Akira out of the clubroom then slams the door close.

"Akira-chan, are you alright?" Tenma helps Akira up.

"I've had worse days…" Akira gets up.

"Mou! What's **Adel**-kun's problem?!" Tenma yells at the closed door.

"How will we be able to continue the case, without their guidance?" Akira sighs.

"We'll be fine…" Tenma sends a fist to the air, "…for I am **Sherlock Holmes**-sama!"

"Tenma…" Akira just states.

"We'll go to **class** 3-**B** by ourselves!" Tenma yells then sighs, "I really hope they forgive me for whatever I did, soon…Besides, I also left my hat inside…"

With that, the two detectives rush to class 3-B. Once they enter the room, the students of 3-B have similar reactions to them as class 3-F…with the exception of one certain guy.

"Okay, we have something to ask!" Tenma yells.

The vast majority of the class is still a little shocked at the sight, so they don't respond.

"Etto…I wish to know who started that rumor about Yamazaki Keiichi!" Tenma gets straight to the point, since she's already feeling a little pressured, mostly from her wondering how long it'll take for Scotland Yards to forgive her.

"Ano…minna-san?" Tenma wonders why everyone is just staring at her and Akira.

"Tsukamoto-san," the voice of the class's dark horse snaps the rest of class back into reality.

"Hm? Who are you?" Tenma dumbly asks.

"Konnichiwa, Asou-kun," Akira greets.

"Asou?" Tenma thinks for a while, "…Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Tsukamoto-san, I'm Asou Hiroyoshi, your classmate last year," Hiroyoshi sighs.

"Ah! Asou-kun!" Tenma squeals, "I'm so glad to see another old classmate!"

Hiroyoshi just sighs, "Tsukamoto-san, if you're going to dress as Sherlock Holmes, you should act as restrained as he."

"Oh, right!" Tenma corrects herself by standing tall and using a slightly deeper voice, "I am **Sherlock Holmes**-sama, and I would ask that you give me some information."

Hiroyoshi can't comment.

"Information? What about?" one of the female students asks.

Tenma lowers her head slightly and gives a serious look, "About the origin of the rumor…concerning…Yamazaki Keiichi." Once she finishes talking, lightning strikes outside and gives a feeling of seriousness and/or fear to everyone in the room.

The student looks outside the window and sees the rain, "That's weird…It was sunny just a while ago!"

"Madarame-san, the weather changes quickly," Hiroyoshi explains, "Does anyone know about this rumor?"

"Ah, wait! I know!" the student quickly runs to Tenma, "I'm Madarame Kimi. Ma-da-ra-me-Ki-mi."

"Right," Tenma replies then turns to Akira, "**Watson**, did you get that?"

"Hai…" Akira scribbles on a notepad.

"Good," Tenma responds then turns back to Kimi, "So, what is your information?"

"Well, I heard that the one who started the rumors was a second year student!" Kimi quickly states then thinks for a while before continuing, "…or maybe it was a first year student?"

"Thanks! At least, that will narrow our search!" Tenma replies.

"It may narrow the search but not by that much," Hiroyoshi comments.

"It is alright! I just need to speak to Yakumo and her friends again," Tenma gives another serious look.

"Fine. After all, you are the master of pretending…" Hiroyoshi sighs then adds, "sort of…"

"Arigatou, Asou-kun, that's so nice!" Tenma talks in her normal way again.

Hiroyoshi just looks with an un-amused stare at Tenma.

"Spoke too soon, huh, Asou-kun?" Kimi giggles.

"**No comment,**" Hiroyoshi responds.

"Alright!" Tenma yells really loud, scaring some of the students (pathetic) then turns to Akira, "Watson, now we must hurry to class. Students of 3-**B**, I thank you for your time! **Goodbye!**"

Before Tenma rushes away, Kimi yells, "Tsukamoto-san, watch your step!"

"Huh?" Tenma instantly stops and notices a big area of spilled paint on the floor.

"Someone slipped over it and fell on the paint right on her back," Kimi explains.

"Arigatou, Madarame-chan!" Tenma giggles then runs off with Akira.

Once they were out of sight, Kimi comments to Hiroyoshi, "I wonder if it's a game or something. First, it was that redhead and the girl in the yellow coat, which now has a huge spot of green on the back. Now, it's those two! I'm a little scared of who'll come out next!"

"**No comment,**" Hiroyoshi responds.

Right now, those two are spending their time in the bathroom packing their costumes, since the clubroom is, well, not an option for the moment.

"Okay, Akira-chan, what'll we do after class?" Tenma rushes to take off her coat and ends up tripping on her own foot in the process…and falling face-first to the marble floor, "Itai!"

"Perhaps, we should apologize to Adel-kun and Otsuka-san," Akira, already in her seifuku, suggests emotionlessly.

"Akira-chan wa hayai!" Tenma is amazed of Akira's speed at changing her clothes and packing them into her bag so quickly then replies, "Um, I should, but I don't know what I did…"

"Try thinking like **Sherlock Holmes**, then you may find out what you have done. Try a **flashback**…without **Sherlock Holmes**' drug addiction," Akira explains.

"Okay!" Tenma packs her coat into her other bag then starts thinking, "Furashibakku…Furashibakku…Furashibakku…Furashibakku wa nan desu ka (What's a **flashback**)?"

"Perhaps, Yamazaki-kun can define it for you…" Akira responds as she leaves.

"Ah! Akira-chan, mattekudasai!" Tenma follows Akira out.

(After School)

With the class dismissed, the students are allowed to leave or talk amongst themselves, with the exception of those unfortunate enough to have cleaning duty.

Keiichi shows Kenji his paper from the pop quiz, "I got a ninety-eight. What did you get?"

"Twelve. I'm such an idiot…" Kenji hands Keiichi his paper.

"I wonder what Tenma got," Keiichi gets up and tries to head to Tenma's seat.

"Are you going to show Tenma-chan my grade?!" Kenji tries to take his paper from Keiichi.

"Relax. I'm just going to—" before Keiichi could finish, he notices that Tenma is nowhere to be found, "Tenma?"

Yeah, she's there again…no, not shopping at the super sale! She's heading to the Conan Council clubroom.

Tenma, in her Sherlock Holmes outfit, makes her way to the clubroom, "So, the rumor spreader's not a senior…"

Akira, also in her Watson outfit, just follows her without saying a word.

"Watson, why do you think a second year or a first year would want to hurt Kei-kun?" Tenma looks at the ground as she walks.

"I don't know…" Akira states, "And while you're at it: it's his reputation."

"Hm…_Mou! Muzukashii yo! (Geez! This is so hard!)_…Oh," Tenma quickly comes to a halt after realizing that she had almost passed the door to the clubroom. With that, Tenma slowly opens the door as she tries to concentrate as much as she can on the case, "Hm…_Demo akiramenai! (However, I won't give up!)_"

The second she enters the room, the two other amateur detectives glare at Tenma.

Tenma, still thinking, says, "Um, guys, I found more information about the—"

"Tsukamoto Tenma, what do you think you are doing in this clubroom?" Adel scowls.

"You have done enough damage to our time," Mai acts like Adel.

Tenma tries to reason with them, "But, Adel-kun, Otsuka-chan—"

"Stop calling me that! You are nothing but an idiot!" Adel barks.

"Uh…yeah!" Mai tries to agree.

"…B-but…" Tenma seems emotionally hurt.

"You are nothing but a nuisance!" Adel scowls, "Let us be!"

"…Uh…pass…" Mai sighs.

"What is wrong with you?" Adel glares at Mai, upon hearing what she said.

"N-nothing…" Mai takes a quick glance at Tenma before continuing, "I-It's nothing!"

"You're feeling a little guilty, aren't you?" Adel says without thinking.

"Of course, I am!" Mai yells back.

"You're such a weakling!" Adel scoffs.

"Well…" Tenma tries to enter the conversation.

"I am not!" Mai yells again.

"Otsuka-chan isn't…" Tenma tries again.

"Yeah, you're a hyper weakling!" Adel retorts.

"Ah, she is…um…" Tenma tries once more.

"I'm not a weakling!" Mai yells back.

"Um…well, yeah, she's…" Tenma tries again.

"So you admit that you're hyper?" Adel asks slyly.

"Um…Ahem," Tenma fakes a cough to attract their attention.

"No! I mean, yes!" Mai quickly replies.

"Ahem…Ahem…" Tenma tries the same tactic again.

"Faster people are usually weaker. So, being hyper makes you extremely weak!" Adel raises his voice.

"Ahem…Ahehehe— Ow!" Tenma really does start coughing.

"I am not weak!" Mai yells.

"Ahem, um…guys?" Tenma manages to get a word in crosswise…well, one that they actually heard.

"WHAT!?" they two both yell simultaneously.

"Um, well…about the case…" Tenma tries to speak up.

"Everything's just about the case for you, isn't it?!" Adel yells again.

"Yeah! You can't even see that we're arguing for your sake!" Mai lets out unintentionally.

"Yeah!" Adel agrees until what Mai said completely registered into his mind, "Mai!!"

"What?!" Mai yells back.

"Huh? What was that? What about me?" Tenma didn't exactly listen to what they said, so she's left wondering.

"Well, isn't this amusing?" Akira says to no one in particular.

"Uh…" both Adel and Mai feel as though their plan has been exposed…not like it wasn't obvious or anything, though…

"Uh…you're Sherlock. You can figure it on your own…" Adel tries to not say anymore than that, since he believes that Tenma's intelligence is comparable to that of a turkey's.

"Um…" Tenma tries to think for a while, then says emphatically, "You're arguing about the different possibilities in the case?!"

Not including Akira, the other people in the room are left dumbfounded…due to the slow processing speed of Tenma's brain.

"Well…" Mai tries to agree but is cut off by Adel.

"Baka (Idiot)…" Adel says directly after Mai tries to say a word.

"Hidoi!" Tenma quickly responds.

"You couldn't even—" Adel continues.

"But I tried!" Tenma cuts Adel off.

"Trying is not going to get you anywhere!" Adel yells, causing the girls in the room to stare at him.

Adel continues, "As a detective, you must know that every idea that you have will have a direct affect on the time it will take to finish the case! If you don't think carefully, you will never solve the case in time! Sure you may be able to solve the case, but it will probably be solved a year after you started! Of course, it would be important to the bigger cases; but a simple case, such as finding a rumor spreader has a very small time limit! Within one more week, all the possible information we can obtain will be scattered into the wind!"

After the impromptu speech, Adel ends with a scoff.

"Wow…" Tenma is bewildered.

"**Adel**-kun, is that really you?" Mai is also amazed.

"What?" Adel apparently has no clue that he just unintentionally taught Tenma.

"Okay! I promise to give things more thought!" Tenma says to break the not-so-brief moment of silence.

"…I give up!" Adel explodes then takes a seat, "Do whatever you want…just don't bother me!"

"Okay! Otsuka-chan, should I share the information I just got?" Tenma emphatically asks Mai.

"Um, sure…later, like tomorrow, 'cause I have to go to a super sale on manga today," Mai admits.

"I must admit that doing that would be a new low, even for you," Adel comments.

"What?" Mai responds before taking her bag.

"I mean— buying manga? How much useless can you get? Manga's just for lifeless otakus, after all," Adel continues.

"**Adel**-kun!!" Mai yells in response to Adel's comment.

"But Kei-kun has a lot of manga, and he seems lively enough…" Tenma cuts into the conversation.

Upon hearing that, Adel and Mai are suddenly quieted for a while.

"Nani?" Tenma breaks the silence.

"Yamazaki Keiichi's an otaku?!" Adel seems shocked.

"Come now, not all manga readers are otaku," Mai tries to reason, "Like me, for example."

"How's about we drop this and continue with the investigation tomorrow?" Adel sighs then talks to himself, "**I'm working for an otaku?**"

"Okay!" Tenma instantly agrees but then thinks, "What about the information I gathered?"

"We'll check it out tomorrow," Adel replies and continues talking to himself, "**I'm working for an otaku…for free…no way…**"

"What's wrong with **Adel**-kun?" Tenma points to the currently strange-acting Adel, as she asks Mai.

"He believes that anime, manga, and especially otaku are the more useless parts of Japanese culture," as Mai explains, she hangs her yellow coat on the coat hanger then heads for the door, "Mata ashita! (See you tomorrow!)"

"Hai! _I wonder how Otsuka-chan'__s coat got that big green spot?_" Tenma waves goodbye to Mai then turns to Akira, "So, **Watson**, am I acting more like a real detective?"

"Probably," Akira responds, making Tenma jump in joy, then continues, "or probably not."

"Huh?" Tenma sighs then looks to the ceiling and gives another speech, "I may not be a real detective, but I am **Sherlock Holmes**-sama! Look out, rumor-spreader! I'll never give up!"

With that, Akira gives Tenma an applaud.

Meanwhile, Adel continues his ranting, "**I mean— otaku are already hated! Why would—**"

* * *

**Tenma:** Next time on **School Rumble**! We're going to start our investigation with the second years!

**Mai:** Or first year, Madarame-chan said that it might have been a first year.

**Tenma:** Right! Uh, how do you know Madarame-chan?

**Adel:** Just focus on the case!

**Akira:** Next time…

**#5 A Rose or a Cactus?**

**Tenma:** He's acting even more suspicious!

**Adel:** Why don't you just go leave me alone and go talk with that otaku friend of yours?!

**Mai:** Otaku are not bad…

* * *

**Random Notes:**  
**Wow, it has been how long? Two or three months? Sorry, college life is very demanding.  
I'll, uh, say that I'll submit another chapter.  
I'm relatively sure that I can finish another chapter by the end of the month!  
And sorry if this chapter was not worth the long, LONG wait.  
For those who are still sticking by this, thanks...**


	5. A Rose or a Cactus?

"Wow, what a nice morning

"Wow, what a nice morning!" our heroine stretches a bit, before continuing her walk to Yagami High.

"Such a lovely sunny day with the investigation will really lighten up **Scotland Yards**' mood!" our heroine sighs and smiles.

The plan would have been going well…until our heroine feels a droplet of water on her face.

"Hm? Nani?" our heroine looks up to the sky…to find that it's raining.

-- -- --

**SukuRan and Sherlock Holmes do not belong to me…nor does Lucky Star. Please note that copying other's work is pathetic…like abusers of obviously illegal bugs in fighting games!! No, I will never deal with it!**

-- -- --

**#5 A Rose or a Cactus**

-- -- --

(Before School)

"WAAAHHH!!" Tenma uses her school bag to shield herself from the rain, as she sprints to Yagami High, "Why did it have to rain now!?"

"Oh, wait!" Tenma remembers something from earlier, "Yakumo told me…"

(flashback to 15 minutes ago)

"Nee-san, don't forget to bring an umbrella with you," Yakumo hands Tenma an umbrella.

"Huh? But the news said that it's going to be sunny today," Tenma, who actually had watched the morning news, complains.

"I know, but I just have a feeling…" Yakumo acts as if someone were behind her.

"O…kay…" Tenma takes the umbrella but heads back to her room, "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Tenma quickly grabs her bag, containing her detective stuff…and apparently drops her umbrella, as she heads out.

(flashback end)

"WAAAHHH!! I left the umbrella at home!" Tenma continues her sprinting…eventually, crashing into someone and hitting the wet ground, "Ite!!"

"Watch where you're going!" an angry voice is heard.

"Gomen…" Tenma gets up to see who she bumped into.

"Useless commoners!" the girl, apparently a Yagami High student, scoffs as she turns around and walks away.

"Hidoi…" Tenma stands in the rain, as she stares at the strange girl walking away. She couldn't see the girl's face that well, since the girl's long wavy hair coupled with the misty rain made it impossible to look closely enough…but one thing Tenma does remember, "_Red hair and a foreigner's accent…_"

After a while of thinking, she sneezes, "HASSHON!! (possible onomatopoeia for a sneeze)"

"Um, had better hurry to class!" Tenma sprints to Yagami High again.

-- -- --

(Afternoon Break)

"So, you may take your break now," Itoko leaves the class to take their afternoon break…leaving the majority of the male students swooning over her.

"If they only knew what she's really like…" Kenji says to himself.

"But she's actually not THAT evil," Keiichi eavesdrops.

"Ah, Yamazaki," Kenji sighs.

"I wonder, what's Tenma's opinion?" Keiichi says to himself, "And how she's doing after getting soaked…"

Kenji scoffs, "She'll probably say—"

"Inai (not here)," Keiichi sighs, after looking at Tenma's empty seat.

"Yep, 'inai'," Kenji agrees until he actually remembers what Keiichi said, "WHAT!! NOT HERE?!"

Well, duh…Tenma and Akira are back on track, trying to solve the case…but their first stop, as always will be the…

"Okay, **Watson**, time to go to **Scotland Yards**!" Tenma in her Sherlock Holmes outfit squeals.

"**Yes, Sir Holmes,**" Akira in her Watson outfit states but asks Tenma out of concern, "Tenma, daijoubuu? (Tenma, are you okay?)"

"Hm? Yeah, I just got caught in the rain— Hasshon!" Tenma sneezes.

"Can you really investigate with your condition?" Akira asks.

"Of course! For I am— am— am— HASSHON!!" Tenma sneezes very loudly, this time.

"Perhaps, we should postpone the investigation?" Akira suggests out of concern for her friend's health.

"No, it's okay," Tenma assures Akira, "I'm sure— Hasshon!...Sherlock Holmes would never give up on a case, now that we're— Hasshon!...this close to a breakthrough!"

"Whatever you say…" Akira still sounds concerned.

Once the two are before the door of the Conan Council, Tenma lightly knocks the door a few times before…"HAAASSSHON!!"…sneezing…and entering the clubroom.

"K-Konnichiwa…minna…" Tenma tries to act like there's nothing wrong with her.

"Tsukamoto-chan, what was that?" sitting on the rocking chair, Mai, not in her yellow coat, asks.

"What was— He…what?" Tenma was able to hold a sneeze.

"I don't know, but I thought I heard a crash outside…" Mai places a finger on her cheek, "Maybe…I just imagined that?"

"Your active imagination came from your reading too much manga, Mai…" Adel scoffs.

"**Adel**-kun, stop being so anti-otaku!" Mai yells.

"You're the one who ran out of money buying manga yesterday," Adel does a metaphorical direct hit to Mai's heart.

"So…mean…" Mai sighs.

"Anyway, let's go to the second years' hall!" Tenma sound less vigorous than usual…actually, making the pair pay attention to her.

"What's up? You seem less hyper than usual!" Adel comments.

"Do you have a fever?" Mai gets up and tries to place a hand on Tenma's forehead.

Tenma quickly backs away, "Ah, no, I— Ha…am fine, really. Let's just go to the first years' hall now."

"Okay…" even Adel seems a little concerned, "Wait, didn't you say the second years' hall earlier?"

"**Adel**-kun, let's just go. The first years' hall is closer anyway!" Mai heads to the door.

"Ah, O-Otsuka-chan, you're not going to change?" Tenma finally notices that Mai's not in her detective outfit.

"Uh…no, my coat's dirty right now, so…I'll have to go like this!" Mai forces a laugh.

"You're the one who was too hyper and tripped on the paint on the floor…" Adel scoffs, as he leaves the room.

"H-Hey! I was…uh, just—" Mai tries to think of a comeback.

"Just being hyper you," Adel finishes for Mai.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult…" Mai sighs.

"**Okay**…Ikimasuyo! (Let's go!)" Tenma tries to act like her normal self but obviously failing.

"Are you sure—" Mai asks again, but gets cut off Adel.

"She said she's fine, let's go. Besides, tomorrow's Saturday, and that festival thing. We won't be able to get any more information until Monday. So, it's best to get as much as we can now," Adel pretty much leaves everyone else behind.

"A-**Adel**-kun! Matte!" Mai chases after Adel.

"He…ki…yo…(I'm…ok…ay…)" Tenma is showing obvious signs of an illness, since she's also dragging her feet, as she follows Adel and Mai.

"This won't end well…" Akira sighs then follows the others.

After a while of walking and listening to Tenma's sneezes, the group of amateur detectives find themselves in the hall of the first years.

"O…kay! Now start interrogating…the suspects!" Tenma, obviously half-asleep, mumbles.

"Tenma-chan, we have not any suspects yet," Adel seems…different and more restrained than his usual self.

"Eh? **Adel**-kun, what's with the personality change?" Mai responds.

"I know not what you're talking about," Adel ends with a chuckle, instead of his usual scoff.

"Hey, you!" Tenma grabs a male first year student…and falls asleep on him…

"Uh…" the first year blushes. His short blue hair is apparently long enough to hide his eyes, but the rest of him shows that he's obviously embarrassed.

"Tenma-chan, please wake up. You seem to bothering this person. " Adel takes Tenma off the guy's back.

"Ah, **Adelheid**-sempai!" the student seems happy to see him…much to the shock of the rest of the detectives, except for the sleeping Tenma.

"Yes?" Adel responds.

"Are you looking for your imoutosan (little sister)?" the first year asks.

"Oh, no, I'm just here to gather information about the rumor about Yamazaki Keiichi," Adel replies politely.

"You have an imoutosan?!" Mai yells, since she apparently has never heard of it.

"Yes, he does," Akira speaks up, "I believe her name is **Rose**."

"Correct, Akira-san, how do you know about **Rose**, anyway?" Adel politely asks.

"I spoke to all of the class representatives," Akira replies.

"All of the first years?" Adel asks and accidentally releases Tenma, leaving the first year to catch her.

"The entire school," Akira replies.

"**My**, that must have taken some time!" Adel comments.

"Why did you call me?" Mai asks.

"Oh, no, that '**my**' was in English not your name!" Adel corrects her.

"Okay…" Mai stares at the polite Adel, "Who are you what have you done to the real **Adel**-kun?"

"I know not what you mean…" Adel replies.

"Right…" Mai sighs.

"Um, **Adelheid**-sempai," the first year speaks up, "about that rumor."

"Yes?" Adel responds.

"I think it came from class 1-**A**…**Rose**-san's class," the first year continues.

"**Rose**…" Adel stops for a while to think, "Saa, ikuyo (Okay, let's go)."

"Ano, **Adelheid**-sempai?" the first year tries to attract Adel's attention.

"Yes?" Adel turns around to see that Tenma is still sleeping on the first year, "Ah, my apologies!"

"It's…okay…" the first year manages to chuckle, as Adel gives Tenma a piggyback ride.

"Still. Thank you for the information," Adel replies then turns to Akira, "Shouldn't we leave her in the infirmary? She may need the rest."

"Yes," Akira answers.

"But what about the case?" Mai complains.

"How's about you continue the investigation. We won't have enough time to get back after dropping off Tenma at the infirmary," Adel suggests and waits for Mai's answer.

Mai surprised that he's actually waiting, which is definitely off-character for Adel, answers, "Yeah…are you sure you're not a bakeneko (lit. monster/ghost cat)?"

"Yes, I am. Take care," Adel, with Tenma on his back and Akira following him, turns around and leaves.

"Okay! It's Otsuka Mai's turn to shine!" Mai sends a fist to the air.

"Um, Sempai?" the first year stares at Mai.

"Ah, hazukashii (so embarrassing)…pretend you didn't see that okay?" Mai giggles and the first year nods. Mai thinks for a while then asks, "So, what's your name?"

"Sanada Mie," the first year answers.

"Great! You're going to help me!" Mai points to Mie's face.

Mie just stares at Mai's finger for a while before answering, "I don't think so."

"Huh?! Why not?!" Mai yells.

"I'd rather not be seen around a person as weird as you," Mie answers instantly.

"Huh?" Mai just stares at Mie for a while, before turning around in a huff.

"That stupid jerk!" Mai's yelling attracts the attention of many of the first year bystanders.

Upon noticing that, Mai heads to the nearest first year she finds and yells, "You, do you know anything about that rumor about Yamazaki Keiichi!?"

The first year student happens to be, a girl with long wavy red hair. She looks at Mai and signals Mai to bring her ear to her mouth, "Don't get in deeper than you are now…"

"What?!" Mai responds with a yell.

"If you get in too deep, I can't guarantee your safety," the girl explains, "Leave now."

"But…" Mai notices some 10,000 en bills on her hand, "Bribery?"

Before she looks back to the redhead, the redhead was gone.

"…Geez…" Mai turns and walks away…

-- -- --

(after school)

"What? Tenma's at the infirmary?" Keiichi says without thinking, after Akira tells Keiichi.

"Tsukamoto-san's hurt?!" Kenji rushes off to the infirmary.

"…Okay? She overexerted herself, didn't she?" Keiichi asks.

"Yep," Akira responds.

"…I'll go stay beside her," Keiichi gets his bag and Kenji's bag before leaving, "You do whatever you want."

"…Yeah," Akira replies.

Well, Tenma and Scotland Yards are at the infirmary…currently discussing about the failed investigation.

"…Ugh, Otsuka-chan? You couldn't find…anything?" Tenma manages to say.

Mai, trying to not make any eye contact, replies, "…No, I didn't…"

"Hm, as I would have expected from an idiotic otaku like you!" Adel makes a stab at Mai.

"**Adel**-kun, I think I liked that earlier version of you a lot more than the regular you…and shut up," Mai sighs.

"Mai, are you really okay?" Adel asks.

"Well, actually—" Mai sighs.

"None of my concern…" Adel scoffs.

"OMAE!! (YOU!!)" Mai's about to explode.

"Otsuka-chan, **Adel**-kun," Tenma gets up, "We'll make up for the wasted time…We'll investigate tomorrow."

"During the school festival?!" Adel responds, "I wanted a day off from all this madness!"

"I think we should just give up," Mai sighs.

"…That is the most logical thing I've ever heard from you!" Adel ends with a chuckle.

"…Yeah…maybe…" is all that Mai utters.

"At least, you're finally acting like a normal human being," Adel adds.

"…I guess…" Mai tries to not talk about the fact that she was bribed to stop the case.

"Then it's settled, we'll quit the case and get on with our lives!" Adel ends with a chuckle.

"No!" Tenma manages to shout, causing the rest of the people (including the nurse, Anegasaki Tae) in the room to stare at her, "The real **Sherlock Holmes** would never give up on a case!...and neither will I!"

"But you'll be wasting your time. The rumor has already been spread like dandelions by the wind. We won't be able to get every seed back. So, wouldn't that be a waste?" Mai tries to continue convincing Tenma to give up.

"Dame! (No way!)" Tenma yells, "This isn't just a case! My On— Uh, one of my 'best-est' friends is having a hard time because of this rumor, and I don't want to see him feel more hurt!"

"Geez…that Yamazaki Keiichi must mean a lot to you, Tenma-chan," a surprised Adel responds.

"Yes, but Akira-chan and I won't get any closer to the answer if you guys don't help…" Tenma lies back down, "…Onegai (Please)…"

After a long while of silence, Adel coughs then replies, "Geez, a brat like you is actually very loyal…Reminds me of **Rose**…"

"'**Rose**'?" Tenma asks.

"**Adel**-kun's imouto…You were asleep then," after explaining, Mai scoffs, "Even so, we are—"

"We'll voluntary take the case!" Adel announces…much to the surprise of the other amateur detectives.

"HUH?!" Mai turns around back to Adel, who appears to have an indefinite sense of honor…for the moment.

"…**Adel**-kun…" Tenma just smiles back to Adel before falling asleep.

"A-**Adel**-kun?!" a shocked Mai whispers.

"If she's that loyal, I should be as well! **Rose** is that loyal to me, so…I think I'm beginning to see a little of **Rose** from that short idiot of a little girl…" Adel lets out a single laugh before continuing, "I must be getting sentimental or something…"

"But—" Mai tries to confess about the bribery.

"No buts! We'll investigate during the festival tomorrow!" Adel states, "I have staked my honor on this case…and call me a weakling if I were to ever dishonor myself by backing out of this promise!"

"**Adel**-kun…" Mai is just dumbfounded, "…How many personalities do you have?!"

"Hitotsu (One)," Adel replies, "…I just act however want to…Honestly, for a little image."

"…Y-You're joking!" Mai couldn't believe her ears.

"No, I'm—" Adel tries to continue.

"Ah, Yamazaki-kun!" Anegasaki-sensei sounds delighted to see Keiichi, "You want to see Tsukamoto-san?"

"Yes," Keiichi replies.

"That's Yamazaki Keiichi?" Adel asks.

"I guess…" Mai replies.

"Sorry, but I think she's sleeping right now," Anegasaki-sensei replies to Keiichi.

"I see…" Keiichi sighs, "May I see her anyway?"

"…Sure, but she's with two other friends at the moment," Anegasaki-sensei explains.

"'Other friends'?" Keiichi repeats then looks towards the beds to see two relatively unfamiliar faces.

"…Don't worry. We're leaving now!" Adel takes Mai's hand and leaves the room.

"Hey! Wait!" Mai tries to stay inside but is easily overpowered by Adel.

Outside, Adel sighs, "He seems loyal, as well. I'm definitely going to solve the case!" Adel snickers.

"**Adel**-kun…You're scaring me, and I'm quitting!" Mai yells.

"No way. You're sticking to case, since you're the first one to get me involved!" Adel glares at Mai.

After a long while without blinking, Mai sighs, "…Fine, I give up! I'll join you!"

"Good…" Adel laughs, "The case WILL be solved soon!"

* * *

**Tsukasa: **Next time on **Lucky Star**!

**H.Kagami: **This is **School Rumble**!

**Adel: **The case will be solved very soon!

**Mai: **This is against my will, and are you for real, **Adel**-kun?!

**Adel: **Takano, will join me in this endeavor?

**Akira: **I've already joined Tenma.

**??: **They're making things worse for me!

**Konata: **Nexttime…

**#6 A Thousand Thorns**

**H.Kagami: **Finally, our debut in this spin-off!

**Tsukasa:** I'm a little nervous…

**Tenma:** See you soon!

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:  
Hamdi-san, thanks for the review…****but, honestly, I think chapter 4 was better, because of the MASSIVELY long wait. Hope I can keep with your expectations!  
Cozmos-san, thanks for finding this fafic funny! I hope I don't end up bursting your bubble!  
Dee-sempai, thanks for the review! I've actually been planning to do make Tenma have more adventures as a detective! However, that will depend on how many others demand…**  
**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Random Notes:  
Well, it took two more days than I said to submit this chapter…****And it ended up being shorter than the last! Weird.  
Sorry for the delay! No real excuses, but I'm sick again!! Anyway, expect the next chapter in two weeks! Promise!  
Ja ne!**


	6. A Thousand Thorns

"HASSHON!!" our heroine sneezes loudly as she sits on the living room couch.

"I can't believe that I, **Sherlock Holmes**-sama, can't continue with the investigation, because I'm sick…" our heroine sighs.

After sneezing once more, our heroine whines, "Mou! (a feminine expression similar to "geez") I hope Kei-kun and Yakumo are having fun at the school festival…"

After having said that, she hears a knock on the door, "I wonder who that could be…?"

-- -- --

**School Rumble does not belong to me. Sherlock Holmes also is not mine. Even Lucky Star is not something of my ownership.**

-- -- --

**#6 A Thousand Thorns**

**-- -- --**

(Tenma's Morning)

Tenma gathers enough strength to get off the couch and walk to the door, "Dare desu ka. (Who is it?)"

"Ano (Um), Tsukamoto-sempai, **Sarah** desu (it's Sarah)," a voice of an elegant girl is heard from the opposite side.

"Ah! Sarah-chan!" Tenma quickly opens the door to reveal Sarah and one other person.

"Ack!" Kenji…of all people was kind enough to visit.

"Ah, Harima-kun, you came to visit, too?" Tenma cheerfully asks.

"Well—" before Kenji could answer, Tenma begins coughing, "Tsukamoto-san, daijoubuu ka? (you okay?)"

"Y-Yeah…" Tenma titters, after recomposing herself, "Oh, come in!"

"R-Right!" Kenji nervously enters Tenma's house.

"Okay," Sarah responds politely, as she enters Tenma's home.

Once inside, Kenji takes a seat on the living room couch…and freezes…

Unlike Kenji, Sarah politely asks Tenma, "Yesterday, I was able to get some information about Yamazaki-sempai. Do you want to hear it?"

"OFU KOASU! (**Of course!**)" Tenma tries to mimic her brother. (note: Keiichi says that very often in OSDN, although he says it in straight English)

"Well, Yamazaki-sempai has been saying that he doesn't like Kusanagi Kagami-chan around him, but…yesterday, he was called up by someone and asked that person to bring Kagami-chan to the concert!" Sarah relays the news.

"Ah! That is very interesting, indeed!" Tenma strokes her chin; but, after a long moment of silence, Tenma asks, "…but what does that have to do with the rumor-spreader?"

"Uh…" Sarah is dumbfounded then confesses, "Sorry, I just got too excited…"

"It's okay. Maybe, it could be a possible clue!" Tenma squeals, before breaking into another coughing frenzy…actually, she almost fell to the floor!

"Tsukamoto-sempai!" Sarah, alarmed, gets up.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" with a titter, Tenma assures Sarah.

"If you say so…" Sarah sighs.

"Ahem," a third voice is heard.

"Ah," Tenma waves to him, "Harima-kun! What's that?"

After moving closer to Tenma, Kenji tries to not break into a panic, "Ano…I…bought some medicine for you!"

"Oh! Arigatou, Harima-kun!" Tenma accepts the boxes of medicine (which included, but not limited to, the following: cold medicine, flu medicine, cough medicine, painkillers, anti-acid, and sleeping pills) and responds, "But Kei-kun has already given me some medicine to take. I'll have to take another dose in about more four hours!"

"O-Oh…" Kenji freezes, "_Well, I've wasted most of my money on this medicine, but Yamazaki just beat me to the punch!_"

"Harima-kun?" Tenma wonders about the stiff-as-a-statue Kenji, "Daijoubuu?"

"Ha?" Kenji snaps back to reality, "Oh, sorry…Um, Te-Tsukamoto-san?"

"Nani? (What?)" Tenma responds

"…Mind…if…I…ask you…something?" Kenji asks hesitantly.

"Not at all," Tenma replies.

Kenji asks his question, "What is Yamazaki—"

Before Kenji could finish, Tenma starts coughing…enough to reach the Richter scale!

"Tsukamoto-san!" Kenji yells from concern.

"Tsukamoto-sempai!" Sarah says nearly the same time that Kenji does.

After she stops coughing, Tenma takes a moment to breathe then sighs, "Maybe, I should just go to bed first…"

"Of course! You're sick and shouldn't be walking around!" Sarah explains.

Kenji nods in agreement.

"But we're to blame, since we both came over un-invited…" Sarah apologizes, "Gomen nasai (I'm sorry), Tsukamoto-sempai…"

"M-Me, too!" Kenji gathers enough courage to apologize…and over-does it by bowing on the floor to Tenma, "Onegai shimasu (Please)! Please forgive me!"

"I-It's okay. You don't have to apologize that much! Besides, I would forgive anybody, anyway!" Tenma titters.

"O…Oh…" Kenji sighs then gets up.

"We'll be leaving now. So, take care, Tsukamoto-sempai," Sarah tries to leave.

"Uh…" Kenji thinks for a while, "Hm…_so if I were to leave, Tenma could continue coughing; and, since there would be nobody else here…_(imagines bad scenarios: falling down the stairs, choking to death, sleeping but never waking up…those sort of things)_…NO!! I have to stay to prevent that from happening!!_"

Sarah tries to pull Kenji to the door, "Harima-sempai, we have to go—"

"DAMEEEEEEE!! (NOOOOOOO!!)" Kenji yells spontaneously, scaring both Tenma and Sarah in the process.

"Huh?" Sarah responds.

"Tenma-cha— Tsukamoto-san, I'll stay here to make sure something bad doesn't happen to you!" after rushing to Tenma's side, Kenji explains (by shouting), "I won't allow you to slip and fall down the stairs, fall from your bed and break your neck, trip and hit your head on a table, drink water from a glass and drop it to the ground and fall to where the glass shards are, choke on your own medicine, or die in your sleep! So let me stay!"

After a moment of silence, dumfounded-ness, and wondering, Tenma replies, "That sounds like a fun movie to watch! Is it a horror movie?" Tenma must have misheard something. It could be when Kenji's voice started cracking…or when he started to speak six-syllables per second…or when he seemed to stop making sense (or all of the above).

"Huh?" even, Kenji couldn't believe that Tenma misunderstood.

"You guys can stay, if you want to!" Tenma sighs.

"Are you sure?" Sarah wants a confirmation.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep…" Tenma instantly hits the couch and is off to dreamland…

"Tsuka—" Kenji is still concerned.

"Harima-sempai! Let Tsukamoto-sempai sleep!" Sarah whispers.

"R-Right, sorry," Kenji apologizes.

-- -- --

(Afternoon at the School Festival)

At Yagami High, three out of the four amateur detectives scour the grounds for possible suspects. Although Akira is nowhere to be seen, Adel and Mai are…relatively hard at work looking for clues amidst the crowds of students, faculty, and non-Yagami High people. Currently, their scouring ground is the gym, which is currently being used as the school's amateur bands' performance area.

(note: while Mai, Adel, and the non-band characters are in the gym, they are obviously shouting, so they can hear each other)

"Now, where is the next place that we have to look?" Adel, in his seifuku ("school uniform"; but literally means "school clothes"), asks no one in particular.

Mai, also in her seifuku, comments about the two, who are currently doing "Sousei no AQUARION", "Beats me, but I never knew that Yamazaki-kun was good with a guitar! Or that Sawachika-san had a great singing voice! GO, HARRY-KUN! GO, YAMAZAKI-KUN! GO, SAWACHIKA-SAN! GO, LALA! YAY!!"

"Huh?" Adel looks at the performance then comments, "A person should more civilized and play beautiful music through classical instruments."

"…Isn't this a…uh…" Mai picks up a flier on the ground then reads it, "'Yagami High's **Band Battle**'?"

"…Then again, I believe that Harry, Lala, and Yamazaki-san are uncivilized to begin with," Adel responds.

"That's mean!" Mai shouts.

"Huh?" Adel looks behind Mai to see some people, who seem suspicious to him.

"What?" Mai asks.

"I found some people," Adel replies and marches to the suspicious-looking girls, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Huh?" a little blue-haired girl (with an _ahoge_) (who is being given a boost by a girl with long purple hair tied into pigtails) turns to Adel. She is noticeably the shortest one of the four.

"Hey! It's rude to demand to know another's name without, first, introducing yourself!" the girl with long purple hair tied into pigtails scoffs.

"It is true…" a meganekko (glasses-wearing girl) with long orange hair, a noticeably large bust, and a larger physical stature compared to the other girls comments.

"Neechan, who's that?" a girl with short purple hair turns to Adel.

"I just asked him a while ago," the girl with pigtails responds.

"Alright! That's it! Who are you?!" Adel shows his seriousness…but goes a little too far in doing so, "As an amateur detective, I require to know your identities!"

After having heard that, the four girls stare at Adel and are in utter silence.

"_Hm, that got their attention!_" Adel scoffs victoriously.

The girl with pigtails breaks the silence, "That's one of the most desperate pick-up lines that I've ever heard of!"

"WHAT?!" Adel is taken aback by her words.

"Youmustreallybelookingfora**boyfriend**to…makeacommentlikethat!" the shortest girl slurs a jab.

"Annoying, Konata. Very annoying…" the girl with pigtails responds.

"Hey! Wait!" Mai finally catches what's going on and tries to stop a possible misunderstanding (a little late, though), "**Adel**-kun, what are you doing?!"

"Mai," Adel responds.

"**Adel**-kun, you should just give up! It's not like we can—" Mai sighs.

"Silence, Mai!" Adel barks then notices that the other four girls are staring at him, "Perhaps…I should apologize and introduce myself. My name is **Adeheid Ignitz**, and her name is Otsuka Mai. We are amateur detectives of the **Conan Council**— the detective club of Yagami High. May I have your names?"

The girl with pigtails replies, "We will not—"

"I'm Izumi Konata," the shortest girl answers.

"K-Konata! Are you trying to make me look bad?!" the girl with pigtails shouts.

"Idon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout…" Konata slurs her reply.

"Ch, fine!" the girl with pigtails scoffs, "My name is Hiiragi Kagami."

"M-my name is Hiiragi Tsukasa," the girl with short purple hair follows.

"Ara ara (feminine expression similar to "My my"), my name is Takara Miyuki. It's a pleasure to meet you," the meganekko very formally introduces herself while bowing to Adel and Mai.

"…Ayashii (Suspicious)…" Adel comments.

"Geez, are you Yagami High students?" Mai asks the four, "Ah, possibly you're bringing your friend from middle school to see the concert?"

"Ha! That's a good one!" Kagami laughs.

"I regret to inform you that you are mistaken: we are not students of this school. My friends were invited to see their friend's band perform. I was just invited by them," Miyuki explains formally.

"While you were at it…why didn't you tell them that I'm not a chuugakusei (middle-school-student)?" Konata sighs.

"What?" surprised, Mai takes a step back then moves closer to Konata's face and looks at her carefully, "But you're so short!"

"Now, who's being mean?" Adel comments with a smirk.

"Uh…" Mai feels nothing more than a hypocrite after having heard herself say that, "Gomen nasai, Izumi-san…"

"It's okay…I get that a lot," Konata admits.

"You don't only get that a lot! You exploit it sometimes!" Kagami recalls their time at the eigakan (movie theatre) (Konata asked Kagami and Tsukasa to tell the ticket person that she was their younger sister, so that she would have to pay less!).

"As an otaku, I havetosave moneyfor moreimportantthings…" Konata slurs a little on her explanation, "…Like anime, manga, and games…"

"Geez," Kagami scoffs and drops Konata off her back.

"Ah! You're an otaku?" Mai quickly asks Konata.

"And proud of it!" Konata replies.

"Ha, you're probably even proud of your flat chest…" Adel laughs, since he hates otakus.

"**Adel**-kun!" Mai scolds Adel for the comment.

"It's okay!" Konata explains, "A flat chest is a sign of social status…"

Adel just stares at Konata before retorting, "If that were true, my sister would be part of the lower middle-class…and she's not! We are of the upper class society!"

"…Does that mean your sister has a **C-cup size**?" Mai asks without thinking.

"Is it even necessary for me to answer that!?" Adel retorts.

"No…but…" Mai ponders for a while.

Adel does a facepalm then turns to Konata, "Continuing…who's your friend that invited you here?"

"**K1** (pronounced "**KEIWON**")," Konata answers.

"Yamazaki Keiichi," Kagami answers, as well.

"Ah! Yamazaki-kun?" Mai quickly turns to the stage then points at Keiichi and looks back at Kagami, "THAT Yamazaki-kun?"

"Yeah," Kagami answers.

"A-Um, is there something wrong?" Tsukasa asks Mai.

Mai sighs then explains, "No, it's just Yamazaki-kun is the victim—"

"Do not tell civilians about the specifics of the case!" Adel yells in anger, due to Mai's stupidity.

"Ah, my bad!" Mai titters.

On stage, the band starts the intro of a very familiar song…

"Wha?" Konata turns to the stage.

"Hey, I know that song!" Mai does the same.

"What?" Adel sounds clueless.

Eri starts singing on stage, "Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru/ gomen ne nani mo dekinakute…/ Itami wo wakachiau koto sae/ anata wa yurushite kurenai…/ muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu/ senaka mukete satteshimau/ **on the lonely lane!**/ Watashi tsuiteiku yo!/ donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae/ kitto anata wa kagayaite/ koeru mirai no hate/ yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni/ **my way** kasanaru yo/ ima futari ni **God bless...**" Eri ends the line by a point to the audiences then waits for the short instrumental to finish before continuing her singing.

"That's '**God Knows…**'!" Konata says to herself.

"I didn't know that Yamazaki-kun is really an otaku!" Mai comments.

"Just as I expected," Adel comments, as well.

Throughout the song, Konata's gang and the Conan Council did not speak to each other. They were either mesmerized by the song or shocked about their realizations.

After the band says their closing words and the curtains close, the groups snap back to their business.

"Perhaps…we should continue this conversation elsewhere," Adel suggests to the others.

"Yeah, somewhere less noisy would be good," Kagami agrees.

"Okay! Let's get out of here!" Mai emphatically yells, but realizes that there are walls made by the crowds of people, "…Uh, after we find a way out of here…"

"**Perfect…**" Adel scoffs sarcastically.

"I believe we can exit this way," Miyuki points to an area where other people are also leaving.

"Etto, saa, ikuyo! (Um, okay, let's go!)" Mai leads the way to the exit.

After a few minutes of squeezing through sweaty rock/pop enthusiasts, the amateur detectives and Konata's gang are able to leave the gym.

"Well, I'm never going to an event like that for the rest of my life…" Adel comments to himself.

"What's up with him?" Kagami asks Mai.

"He doesn't really like things that he refers to as 'uncivilized'," Mai explains.

"Why?" Tsukasa asks.

"Beats me," Mai answers.

"Continuing with the interrogation…" Adel goes back to the topic, "Where and when did you first meet Yamazaki Keiichi?"

"Wemetaweekago,atAkiba," Konata slurs.

"Konata challenged Yamazaki-kun in a fighting game and won," Kagami explains.

"Kei-kun was really good, since all of the other challenges that Konata had ever taken took less than a fourth of a minute," Tsukasa explains.

"Yamazaki-kun, actually, almost won; but this otaku is too much of an addict to any fighting game to lose," Kagami leans on the top of Konata's head.

"Actually, I was glad to fight against someone whowasathreat," Konata starts to explain well but ends up slurring again.

"A threat?" in disbelief, Kagami stops leaning on Konata and stares at her, "You really could have lost?!"

"What matters is being able to play the game. Winning and losing isn't important to true gamers. Playing is all that matters," Konata explains.

"…Right…" Kagami thinks about her own drive to win might put her in a level looked down upon by other gamers.

"You are all getting off-topic," Adel points out, "And you, Takara-san! Why have you not said anything yet?"

"Well, as I said before: I have not met Yamazaki-san yet. I don't think I will be able to offer you any of the information you need," Miyuki politely answers.

"Hmph," Adel scoffs then, from the corner of his eye, Adel notices someone eavesdropping on the conversation, "Hey! Who's there!?"

The yell attracts the attention of many of the surrounding people and makes the eavesdropper sprint away.

"Hey, Mai, we got a runner!" Adel runs after the eavesdropper, "Hurry up!"

"Ah, sorry, but **Adel**-kun and I have to go now. Jya ne!" Mai follows Adel.

"No problem," Konata replies.

Adel is on the eavesdropper's trail, but the eavesdropper is quite the rabbit to outrun Adel. Adel just dashes through the crowds, pushing everyone out of his way…not caring if the eavesdropper is even related to the case. However, Adel is not the kind of person to let go of the fishing line…whether a herring or a marlin is pulling on the line. While pushing people to get out of his way, he incidentally pushes a very familiar person down to the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Mai apologizes to everyone for Adel's (very uncommon) recklessness then notices her, "Ah, **Watson**?!"

"Hm?" Akira looks up and sees Mai, who offers her a hand.

"Daijoubuu?" Mai asks Akira.

"I've had worse scenarios," Akira gets up.

"Sorry about **Adel**-kun. He's…uh, hot on the trail of someone," Mai explains.

"Speaking of him, here he comes," Akira points to Adel, who's walking to the two (alone).

"The slippery snake slipped through your hands?" Mai asks him.

"More than you think! And you're being redundant!" Adel sighs then barks, "I ran into **Rose** a while ago. She said that some guy running knocked her down! **Mein Gott** ((O)MG in German), I'm definitely going to get that low-life peasant!"

Mai takes a step back before commenting, "Uh, you seem more motivated than before, **Adel**-kun."

"Heh, of course!" Adel scoffs, "I am, because, now, it's personal!"

"H-He must really like his imoutosan," Mai, quivering, whispers to Akira.

Akira just nods.

Adel points to Akira's face, "And, you! Takano-san, just where have you been all this time?!"

"Festival activities," Akira responds emotionlessly.

"Ch, well, I'm going home with **Rose**," Adel turns and walks away, "See you guys whenever."

"I'm going home, too," Mai sighs.

"Are you not going to go to Tsukamoto's house to tell her about your findings!" Akira asks Mai.

"No, we don't even have any findings today," Mai admits.

Akira just looks at her.

"Fine, I'll just go there to tell her how the investigation went…" Mai surrenders.

-- -- --

(The Day's Conclusion)

Now, Mai and Akira make their way to Tenma's house, although their route is not what anyone would call direct…since both Mai and Akira had many different stops on their way to their destination. Anyway, once all of their stops have been cleared, they notice someone walking across the street.

"Eh? **Watson**, isn't that Yamazaki-kun?" Mai, who is holding onto bags of groceries on one hand and prizes from the school festival on the other hand, points towards Keiichi, who is walking with Yakumo and another girl.

Akira, carrying some fastfood takeout, just nods.

"I'll call him over!" Mai excitedly tells Akira, as she lays the bag of prizes on the ground.

Akira tries to stop her, "I don't think—"

"Yamazaki-kun! Oi, over here!" Mai yells and waves to Keiichi.

"Yama-kun, aren't they calling you?" the other girl walking with Keiichi gives a tug to Keiichi's jacket.

"Keiichi-san, I think that's Takano-sempai," Yakumo informs Keiichi after turning to see who is calling him.

"Ch," Keiichi scoffs quietly then turns to Mai and Akira, "Yes, what do you want?"

"Yamazaki-kun, you're heading to Tsukamoto-chan's place, right?" Mai asks but doesn't wait for an answer, "Let's go together!"

"Sure, why not?" Keiichi gestures to Mai and Akira to cross the street.

"Come on, Watson," Mai takes her bag of prizes and crosses the street with Akira.

"Konbanwa (Good evening), Yamazaki-kun. Konbanwa, you two," Mai greets the three then asks, "Who are you two?"

"The taller one is Yakumo— Tenma's imouto; and the shorter one is—" Keiichi introduces the two and realizes that the other girl is… "…gone, as usual."

"Did she just disappear?" Mai feels a little spooked about the other girl's disappearing.

"No, she's behind you," Keiichi states indifferently.

"WAA!!" Mai jumps in reaction and most of the things that she had been carrying on her bags are scattered on the ground.

Mai's jump somehow knocked Keiichi's sunglasses before his eyes. So, he adjusts his sunglasses and sighs, "I was kidding."

"Don't joke like that!" Mai scolds him.

"Hm, didn't I see you at the infirmary yesterday?" Keiichi finally realizes.

"As a matter of fact, you did. My name is Otsuka Mai. Pleased to meet you!" Mai offers him a hand.

"A pleasure," Keiichi shakes he hand and looks on the ground around them…It's covered in random things.

"Otsuka-san, I'll help you," Yakumo begins picking up some of the fallen items and placing them on one of the bags.

"Arigatou, Yakumo-san," Mai does the same then notices Keiichi helping, as well.

"Hey, Yamazaki-kun," Mai asks as she picks up a bottle of Coca-Cola.

"What is it, Mai?" Keiichi picks up a bag of Cheese Karls (note: not a typo; this is what's written in the bag…obviously, it does not apply to all cheese curls snacks in Japan).

"You know that rumor going on about you, right?" Mai picks up a teddy bear she won from the school festival.

"What of it?" Keiichi asks as he picks up a can of fish food.

"Uh, hypothetically…how would you react if I were to tell you that someone is trying to find the rumor-spreader and bring the rumor-spreader to justice?" Mai asks then waits for his reply.

"It'd be a kind yet fruitless endeavor…I'd thank the person…but what justice is there…to point at a rumor-spreader? Rumors normally last a week or so, anyway," Keiichi admits.

"S-Sou desu ne (I guess that's right)," Mai picks up the last item and throws it into a bag.

"Let's go," Akira randomly states.

"Arigatou, minna," Mai thanks the others before taking her things and following them.

Upon reaching the residence, Keiichi opens the door for everyone. Everyone takes their shoes off after entering…then proceeds inside.

"Tadaima (I'm home)," Yakumo greets as she enters the living room

"Watashi mo (Me, too)," Keiichi does the same.

"Ah, Yamazaki?" Kenji, still in the residence, asks, "…and some other people."

"Ah…" Tenma yawns then greets everyone, "Okairi (Welcome home), Yakumo. Okairi, Kei-kun! Konbanwa, Akira-chan. Konbanwa, Otsuka-chan!"

"Hm? So, what are you and **Sarah** doing here?" Keiichi takes a seat on the couch.

"Uh, looking out for Tenma?" Kenji answers.

"Eh? That sounds suspicious, Harima-kun," Mai lays her bags down on the floor.

"Huh…?" Kenji stares at Mai.

"…Do I have something on my face?" Mai asks, "Oh, wait! These are freckles."

"Uh, who are you?" Kenji asks.

"What?!" Mai falls on the couch, "Does everyone forget the class representative?!"

"Harima-kun, that's Otsuka Mai-chan!" Tenma reminds him, "She and Hanai-kun were the class representatives last year at 2-**C**!"

"Why the heck are you reminding him, when you're the one who forgot about me when we met last week!" Mai points out.

"Everyone forgets…" Tenma titters.

"Kenji, so how has Tenma been holding up against the cold?" Keiichi asks Kenji.

"I'll start preparing dinner," Yakumo announces as she heads to the kitchen.

"Hm?" Kenji turns to Keiichi, "She's doing well…especially since you gave her that medicine…"

"Stop, Yakumo," Akira orders her then shows her bags of takeout, "I bought this on the way here. It's for everyone."

"I'm guessing you really did buy medicine, when I told you that as a joke…" Keiichi massages his temples.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu, Takano-sempai," Yakumo bows to her.

"Psst, **Sarah**-chan," Tenma whispers.

"Y-You were kidding that time?!" Kenji barks as he gets up.

"Yes?" Sarah responds.

"I also remember telling you that I had everything under control!" Keiichi explains.

"Ask Otsuka-chan and Akira-chan to come over here," Tenma whispers again, "We're gonna have a detective meeting!"

"Ch," Kenji scoffs.

"Excuse me, Otsuka-sempai, Takano-sempai," Sarah tries to get their attention, "We're going to have a meeting."

"Don't worry about it! It's a kind gesture!" Keiichi explains.

"…Fine…" Mai walks to Tenma.

Akira just walks to Tenma without saying a word.

"Hm…I guess you're right!" Kenji smiles.

"Um, while they're busy talking…What did you find at the investigation?" Tenma asks the Mai and Akira.

"Nothing important. Adel just chased someone who was eavesdropping on us," Mai explains.

"I found that Yamazaki-kun is being targeted because he is currently with Yakumo," Akira explains.

"I thought you said you were doing festival activities!" a surprised Mai half-yells.

"I was…I just overheard some people talking," Akira explains.

"If that's the case, how will we know if the information is reliable?" Mai asks.

"Do you have any information at all?" Akira asks rhetorically. Once Mai had given a long enough pause, Akira continues, "Since it's been spread that Yamazaki-kun and Yakumo are going out, some jealous guy apparently started the rumor to drive a wedge between them…and eventually break them apart."

"Interesting…" Tenma, who is in complete focus, points out, "…but Yakumo and Kei-kun aren't going out…If they were, it'd be ince— nevermind. They're not going out!"

"If that is the case, the majority of the school has misunderstood what had happened a week ago at the Aquarium," Akira explains, "However, there is certainly someone jealous of Yamazaki-kun…because he believes that he and Yakumo are together."

"Wow," Mai is mesmerized by Akira's analytical and deductive thinking.

"So, now we just have to figure out who is after Yakumo!" Tenma half-exclaims, "That'll be easy!"

"No, I think that'll be difficult," Sarah cuts in, "Yakumo, is famous around with the guys."

"The entire second year boys?" Tenma asks Sarah.

"No," Sarah replies, easing Tenma…until Sarah continues, "The entire high school."

"Wha?" Tenma is in disbelief, "I didn't know that Yakumo was THAT famous!"

"But, Tenma-sempai," Sarah explains, "You should. Remember how Hanai-sempai and many of the other boys at 2-**C** last year were all after Yakumo?"

"Now that you mention it…" Tenma thinks for a while, "…how do you know that?"

"Yakumo told me," Sarah answers.

"I see…" Tenma thinks for a while before continuing, "This case has just gotten more difficult…but we won't give up! Right, guys?"

"Right!" Sarah agrees.

Akira nods.

"…Fine," Mai sighs.

"Okay! Detectives, we'll have the case solved tomorrow!" Tenma exclaims…attracting the attention of Kenji, of Keiichi, and of Yakumo.

"Smooth, Tsukamoto-chan…" Mai sighs.

"I think you mean 'Monday', since tomorrow's Sunday…and there's no school," Akira explains.

After Tenma hears that, her stomach starts growling…much to her embarrassment. So, Tenma asks, "Um, when can we eat?"

* * *

**Adel: Next time on School Rumble...**  
**Tenma:** I'm all better now!  
**Adel:** I'm glad to have you back on the team!  
**Sarah: **Me, too!  
**Adel: **Who are you?  
**Mai: **Anyway...  
**Tenma: **Next time...

**#7 Find the Last Clue!**

**Sarah: **Tsukamoto-sempai asked me to help...  
**Adel: **I see...  
**Mai:** Yamazaki's not gonna even thank her. So, sad...

* * *

**Review Response:  
Thanks for the Review Hamdi-san! And it is true! He'd do just about anything for his sister, Rose!...and so would she for him. Anyway, I'm glad that I got a review. Arigatou gozaimasu, Hamdi-san.  
And, oh, I know that you guys did not review, but thanks for adding DT to either your Favorites or Story Alert...uh...let's see...QueenAisha-san, Zaggy-san, and dragonheart-san.  
Random Notes:  
Yeah, obviously late...Three weeks late, as a matter of fact...and to Dee-sempai...a day later than I had promised. What I do know is that I have many obstacles blocking me from writing: (1) Writer's Block, (2) Final Exams Last Week, (3) Random Visiting TO my Relatives' Homes, and (4) Random Illnesses. I get sick more often than usual, nowadays.  
Anyway, I'll be experimenting on something. So, the next chapter I submit won't be DT, it's most likely the other SukuRan fanfic that I never get around to start.  
I'm not going to be like those people who say that they are going to write something but don't because of lack of motivation...and in the end giving up on the story! So, most likely I'll submit the next chapter of DT in about a month or so...then again, I do that anyway...So...Wish me luck!**


	7. Find the Last Clue!

At Yagami Gakuen (Yagami High/Academy), our heroine is seen discussing with the rest of the amateur detectives at the Conan Council clubroom.

"So, now that we have even more support for this case…" our heroine, in her Sherlock Holmes costume, starts the discussion, "…we'll definitely be able to solve the case by finding the identity of the culprit today!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Tsukamoto-chan," the Council's usually-dressed-up-as-Dick-Tracy girl disagrees (yes, she's not in her Dick Tracy attire), "Summer vacation will officially start in two days! How do you expect us to finish this case in just two more days?!"

"You forget: we have the will to succeed!" the true leader laughs, "I stake my honor on this case…If I am to fail, then I shall relinquish my title as heir of the **Ignitz** family!"

"Sempai, you don't have to that far…" the newest member of the amateur detectives notes.

"Let the case come to an end soon!" the amateur detectives' Watson exclaims.

-- -- o -- o -- --

**I do not own School Rumble and Sherlock Holmes…Uh, that's all…**

-- -- o -- o -- --

**#7 FIND THE LAST CLUE!**

-- -- o -- o -- --

(Before Class)

"Okay, according to what Akira-chan said, Kei-kun is being targeted!" Tenma explains.

"Tell us something we don't know!!!" Adel yells.

"Don't be so mean!" Tenma yells back then continues, "So, we'll just have to protect Kei-kun! The rumor-spreader will probably try to make Kei-kun's reputation even worse, by spreading another rumor!"

"And you are sure that this plan will work…how?" Adel asks sarcastically.

"I read manga!" Tenma confesses, "That's how most events work, right?"

Adel does a facepalm and sighs, "We have no better plan…So, we will have to go with this."

"But don't you think that it is a little unrealistic?" Mai asks, "It's from a manga…and this is real life!"

"Did you not tell me once that manga are pretty much a collection of life experiences in various times and settings?" Adel explains, "You intend on taking back those words that you told me so passionately on the first day we met?"

Mai silently takes her seat.

"**Adelheid**-sempai," Sarah calls for his attention, "maybe we should split into different groups. One can protect Yamazaki-sempai, and the other can look for more clues."

"Hm?" Adel thinks for a while, "Just '**Adel**' is fine. Saying '**Adelheid**' would take too long!"

"Sarah-chan! Why did you ask **Adel**-kun?! I'm the **leader**!" Tenma whines.

"Ah, gomen nasai, Tsukamoto-sempai," Sarah apologizes to Tenma.

"It's okay," Tenma giggles then puts on a serious face, "So, I've decided! **Adel**-kun and I, **the great Sherlock Holmes**-sama, shall go search for more clues during the afternoon break!"

"'**The great Sherlock Holmes**-sama'?" Mai repeats.

"Me?!" Adel asks then sighs, "I shall take the job. I stake my honor on this case, so we must be successful!"

"Yay, **Adel**-kun!" Sherlock Holmes Tenma reverts back into normal Tenma.

"So, that means that Takano-sempai, Otsuka-sempai, and I are going to be the ones to protect Yamazaki-sempai?" Sarah asks for a clarification.

"RAITO ON SA MA—KU! (**Right on the mark!**)" Tenma giggles.

"Shall we dismiss ourselves for now, **Sherlock Holmes**-sama?" Akira finally says something.

"OBU KOASU! (**Of course!**)" Tenma tries to imitate Keiichi again.

"Very well," Adel stands up, "we shall resume again during the afternoon break…We must solve this by tomorrow; otherwise, this would have all been for naught…"

"Well said, **Adel**-sempai!" Sarah gives Adel an applaud.

"Shouldn't we be going now?" Mai asks the others.

-- -- o -- o -- --

(Afternoon Break)

At the halls of the third years of Yagami Gakuen, Keiichi and Kenji can be seen wasting time.

"Hey, Yamazaki, where are you heading?" Kenji asks Keiichi.

"Hm?" Keiichi turns to him, "Nowhere in particular…perhaps, the roof again?"

"Have you figured out a new plan?" Kenji reminds Keiichi, "It's been a while since—"

"It's been a while since I've had time to focus properly," Keiichi explains.

Kenji scoffs, "Right…Don't forget—"

"To help you with your love problems. I know," Keiichi sighs.

"Hm, now that I think about it, where is Tenma-chan?" Kenji thinks aloud.

-- o -- o --

(To Tenma)

Tenma (in her Sherlock Holmes getup) is about twenty feet away from them…and is busy scouring the area for any possible clues.

After a while, Tenma sighs and takes out her brand new (like bought one week ago) cellphone. She dials a number and waits for an answer.

"**Hello?**" Adel asks from the phone, "Tenma-chan, what do you want?"

"Uhm, I have no idea about what I have to find…" Tenma confesses.

Silence…for a full five seconds, before Adel yells, "…TENMA! Were you not the one who wanted to search for clues?!"

"But…" Tenma sighs, "I wonder how Mai-chan and the others are doing?"

-- o -- o --

(Where Mai and the Others Are…)

Just standing about ten feet away from Keiichi, the others seem to be…getting bored…

"…So, how exactly can we protect Yamazaki-kun from more rumors?" Mai (in her Dick Tracy attire) asks out of the blue.

"…Well," Sarah tries to answer but comes up with nothing.

"We just have to keep our eyes and ears open…to any possible threats to our victim," Akira (in her Watson outfit…complete with mustache) explains.

"…Still, how can we do that?" Mai sighs, "It's not like a random person is going to go to Yamazaki-kun and yell at him!"

…Silence…since they wait for a full minute…

"Aw! Come on!" Mai whines, "Normally, when someone says something like that, it does happen!"

-- o -- o --

(To Adel)

Adel is apparently waiting beside the door to his homeroom (Class 3-E)…and is still on the phone…

"Look," Adel grows annoyed, "just because you don't know what you're looking for…it does not mean that it is not there!"

"Huh?" Tenma sounds confused, "What does that mean?"

"…Well," Adel sighs, "…it means that you have to keep looking."

"Got it!" Tenma replies, "…what am I looking for again?"

Adel scoffs then answers, "Just look for something that may jeopardize Yamazaki-san's reputation."

"Okay," Tenma replies, "What about you? How are you doing in the clue-search?"

Adel looks around then answers, "Nothing to report."

"Oh," Tenma sounds disappointed.

After a while, he notices a first year student walking by. She has long wavy red hair and is an obvious foreigner, due to her very fair skin tone and countenance, which includes her gentle green eyes. Adel answers again, "Hold on. I'll be with you in a moment."

"Wha—? **Adel**—" is all Tenma could say before Adel ended the call.

Adel walks to her, "**Rose, what are you doing here?**"

"**Ah!**" Rose, Adel's little sister, looks a little surprised then recomposes herself, "**I was…here to pay a visit to you,** **Oniisama.**"

"…**I am grateful to have such a considerate sister, Rose,**" Adel actually smiles, "**However, I am busy at the moment. Perhaps, we can postpone this meeting and resume tomorrow?**"

"**If that is what Oniisama wishes,**" Rose titters, "**However, may I have just a moment?**"

"…**Alright,**" Adel lets out a smile.

"**Would Oniisama ever accept any help from anyone?**" Rose asks her brother.

"**I intend to stand on my own two feet. Since we are high above these commoners, we must stand tall and not bend a knee by accepting help from anyone,**" Adel responds seriously.

"**What if…someone is already trying to help you…without your consent?**" Rose asks without giving Adel any eye contact.

"**Then, he is crossing into something that is not his business. He would be nothing but a nuisance!**" Adel replies seriously, again.

Rose pauses for a while before continuing, "**…I see…I shall be taking my leave now.**"

"**Take care of yourself. The commoners are not to be easily trusted,**" Adel warns.

"**I know, Oniisama,**" Rose replies, "**Take care of yourself, as well.**"

"**Of course,**" Adel replies, "**I won't be taken down so easily.**"

"**Goodbye, Oniisama,**" Rose turns away and leaves…beautifully…leaving many of the guys around staring at her.

"_**She's too used to calling me 'Oniisama' now that we're in Japan…**_" Adel sighs then laughs, "_**Perhaps, I should continue with the search. Rose has given me more motivation to continue.**_"

Adel continues his search for clues. After a short while, he notices some guys talking as they walk by him.

"That Yamazaki guy," one of the guys tells the others, "I heard that he tried to molest a first year!"

"Yeah," another guy replies, "I think the girl escaped by kicking him in the place no guy would ever want to be kicked in!"

"Ha!" another one laughs, "Maybe that's why he's not molesting anyone for the past few days!"

"_Yamazaki guy? __**Maybe, Yamazaki Keiichi?!**_" Adel thinks then runs to them and asks them, "What rumor are you speaking of?"

"What? That's probably not a rumor— I'm sure it's true!" the first one answers, "Anyway, I heard that he makes money by catching girls and stealing their money and things!"

The third guy explains, "Not only that: he steals—"

"_**This is something that is too low for even Yamazaki-san to do…!**_" Adel thinks, "_**It's not possible…is it?**_"

-- o -- o --

(To Tenma)

"Geez," Tenma continues her search for any possible clues that could lead to the culprit. She, with her magnifying glass in hand, pretty much scares most of the passing students…by her antics of staring at every "suspicious-looking" person she comes across. Eventually, she bumps into someone.

"Ah, sumimasen!" Tenma apologizes to whomever she bumped into.

"It's—" the girl Tenma bumped into tries to say that everything is fine but, instead, appears to shocked to see Tenma, "A-Anata! (Y-You!)"

"Me?" Tenma points at herself.

"Er, nevermind," the girl rushes away from Tenma and seems to have dropped a notepad. Its cover pages were very extravagant, as they had gold and silver ink writing…apparently, a "notepad-for-the-wealthy" kind of thing.

"Ah, wait! You dropped—" Tenma calls out to her, but it is a futile effort. She picks up the notepad and thinks, "…I think I've seen her before…but where?"

"Maybe…last week?" Tenma actually puts some thought into it. After a while, she becomes curious of the contents of the notepad, "I wonder what's in this?"

She opens the notepad and sees some things written in English, "_I'll just show this to __**Adel**__-kun and __**Sarah**__-chan later._"

"**Tenma?**" a familiar voice from behind her calls.

"Ah!" Tenma turns around and sees Keiichi, "Oh! Hi, Kei-kun!"

"What are you doing?" Keiichi asks, "…Dressed as Sherlock Holmes?"

"Uh, nothing!" Tenma responds and quickly takes out her cellphone to call Adel.

"Why are you…?" Keiichi notices Tenma's cellphone.

Tenma turns around to explain, "I have to call—"

"Bringing a cellphone to school is prohibited!" another familiar voice is heard from behind Tenma.

"Huh?" Tenma slowly turns around to see a professor from the disciplinary committee.

"Confiscation!" the professor takes Tenma's cellphone.

"WAAA!!!" Tenma cries.

"Why were you…?" Keiichi sighs.

-- -- o -- o -- --

(after class)

At the faculty room, Yakumo can be seen trying to re-acquire Tenma's confiscated cellphone.

"However, your sister broke the rule of bringing a cellphone to school. Once you are outside school grounds, you may do whatever you like; but, while you are within school grounds, you must abide by the rules!" a professor explains.

"Wakarimashita (Understood)," Yakumo replies.

"But what if the person had to make an important call?" a familiar voice is heard from behind Yakumo.

"Yeah! What if it was an emergency?" another familiar voice is heard.

Yakumo turns around to see Keiichi and Kenji.

"Yamazaki-san and…Harima-san, this is hardly your business," the professor reminds the two.

"Oh, it is, actually," Keiichi explains, "I bought that cellphone for her—"

"You bought ANOTHER thing for her?!" Kenji appears shocked.

"Yes," Keiichi replies.

"Ah, of course," Yakumo shows the professor her (also brand new) cellphone, "I also brought my cellphone to school."

"Tsukamoto-san!" the professor is appalled.

"So, in exchange for Neesan's cellphone, I'll put mine up!" Yakumo requests.

"…I should confis—" the professor explains.

"Just return Tenma's cellphone to us," Keiichi requests.

"Imoutosan is making a big effort to get it back!" Kenji barks.

"…Fine, I'll return it…" the professor gives the cellphone to Yakumo.

"Heh, isn't that great, Yakumo?" Keiichi asks Yakumo.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei. Arigatou gozaimasu, Ni—Keiichi-san. Arigatou gozaimasu, Harima-san," Yakumo bows to them all then notices, "'_89 missed calls and 267 unread messages'?_"

"However, Yamazaki-san and Harima-san must be on cleaning duty for all of the second semester!" the professor continues.

"…_**Great…**_" Keiichi scoffs, "_**That's unfair, but it's for my idiot of a little sister…!**_"

"NANI?! (WHAT?!)" Kenji yells, "That's completely not fair!!!"

"_**Now, Tenma owes me…a lot,**_" Keiichi sighs, "_**Wherever she is…**_"

-- o -- o --

(to Tenma)

Well, yeah, Tenma is at the Conan Council room…talking about the findings of the day…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER OUR CALLS AND MESSAGES?!" Adel barks…It could be heard throughout the entire floor…

…Or maybe they're just arguing…

"I told you: my cellphone got confiscated…" Tenma (in her Sherlock Holmes costume) looks teary-eyed.

"Ku," Adel takes a seat, "That's why I suggested that we use other methods of communication!"

"Like arrow messages?" Tenma dumbly suggests.

Adel is dumbfounded for a while…then explodes, "YOU'RE DRESSED AS **SHERLOCK HOLMES**!!! NOW, ACT LIKE HIM!!!"

"Right!" Tenma thinks for a while then answers again, "…Carrier pigeons?"

Adel just stares at Tenma…completely dumbfounded…completely speechless…

"**Adel**-kun, didn't I tell you that this case is a waste of time?" Mai (in her seifuku) sighs.

"…You were the first one to be enthusiastic about the case," Adel reminds Mai.

"Yeah, but it seems pointless now?" Mai sighs, "_I got bribed after all…_"

An uneasy silence is felt throughout the entire room…Well, everyone but Akira, who is not in her Watson getup and is serving everyone tea.

"Um, maybe we should start talking about today's findings?" Sarah (no special costume, just her seifuku) breaks the silence.

"Fine," Adel stands up, "I have found a new rumor concerning Yamazaki-san."

"Wha—?! Another rumor?!" Tenma jumps up in disbelief.

"Mai, you and the others did a poor job in protecting Yamazaki-san!" Adel scolds the three.

"I beg your forgiveness, **Adel**-sempai," Sarah very politely apologizes.

"Uh…" Mai is dumbfounded, "_Maybe it wasn't that good of an idea to have the team stay in one place…_"

Akira just hands Adel his cup of tea.

"Thank you, **Wat**—Takano-san," Adel takes the cup and drinks from it, "Oishii…"

"So, what was the rumor about?" Tenma asks Adel.

"Something along the lines of him being a molester and thief," Adel vaguely explains.

"There's no way Kei-kun would ever do something like that…" Tenma sighs then proclaims, "Oh! My **turn** to talk about my findings!"

"**Go ahead,** Tenma-chan," Adel takes his seat.

"I found a **notepad**!" Tenma squeals.

"What good does a **no—**" Adel scoffs but stops when he realizes that the notepad seems familiar. He grabs the notepad, "Give me that!"

"Ah! **Adel**-kun, I'm not done—" Tenma tries her best to hold on to it.

"I said hand it over!" Adel barks as he tries to pull it out of Tenma's hands.

"Iya da! (No!)" Tenma pulls it back.

Eventually, the strain from both sides of the notepad was too strong…and tore the notepad up.

"WA!!! The clue!" Tenma cries as she looks at the falling pieces of paper.

"TENMA!!! KISAMA NO BAKA!!! (YOU IDIOT!!!)" Adel yells.

"Now, the clue is gone forever," Mai brushes off the pieces of paper off her hair.

"**Adel**-kun!" Tenma gets Adel's attention, "Maybe, we can put it back together!"

"You must be joking!" Adel replies.

Tenma turns to Sarah, "**Sarah**-chan?"

"I can do my best," Sarah picks up some pieces of paper.

"Here's the tape," Mai hands them several rolls of clear tape.

"Arigatou, Mai-chan!" Tenma thanks Mai then turns to Akira, "Akira-chan, you—"

…Akira doesn't appear to be in the same place…

Tenma turns around and sees Akira already done fixing several pages!

"Yes?" Akira stops and looks at Tenma.

"Ah! Hontou ni arigatou, Akira-chan!" Tenma starts helping out with the reparations.

"**Mein Gott, **I'll be helping, too," Adel sighs then also helps out, "_This notepad looks very familiar…And the handwriting on these pages…I've seen it before…_"

-- o -- o --

(an hour later)

Tenma and the rest of the people working on the case have finished putting the notepad's pages back together. Tenma is asleep. Adel still has a pondering look. Akira is serving more tea. Sarah is putting the tape away. Mai is just sitting around.

"I'll arrange these myself," Adel tries to put the notes in their correct order then realizes something, "_These are the plans! These are the plans to the rumor against Yamazaki-san!_"

A long (almost) silence occurs, while Adel is arranging the pages…The only sounds that could be heard are the sounds of paper being moved, Mai's occasional tapping on the table, and Tenma's mumbling in her sleep.

"Let's come back tomorrow for this," Adel breaks the silence, "Tenma-chan seems to be too worn out from all of the excitement."

"I agree," Mai takes her bag and heads for the door, "Bye…_Yurushite (Forgive me)…_"

Once Mai has left, Adel scoffs, "She's shirking her duties. This meeting is dismissed!"

Tenma yawns and stretches, "Ohayou, minna! (G'morning, everyone!)"

"…Tenma-chan, I've dismissed the others. You should leave, as well," Adel explains.

"But, **Adel**-sempai, we still need to know about what's in the **notepad**," Sarah takes a quick glance at the ordered notes.

Adel quickly diverts her attention by putting a finger under her chin and making her face him, "We shall talk about this tomorrow!"

Sarah is completely speechless and blushes to see that Adel brought her face so closely to his, "H-Hai…(O-Okay…)"

"But…Kei-kun…is…" Tenma tries to stay awake.

"What are the contents, **Adelheid**-san?" Akira flatly asks Adel.

"We shall discuss this tomorrow!" Adel yells.

"**Adel**-kun! Are you hiding something?" Tenma feels guilty to have suspected a friend.

"Of course not!" Adel hold his ground, "I'm just concerned about your health; especially, since you just recovered from your sickness!"

"Arigatou, **Adel**-kun," Tenma thanks him and eases him in the process; but she continues, "But…Kei-kun is more important that my health. So…onegai…oshiete…(please…tell us please…)"

"_**Those eyes…Just like Rose…**_" Adel falls back to his seat, since he feels defeated, "…The contents are…"

-- o -- o --

(Outside…)

Yelling can be heard from inside the school, "WHAT?!?!?!?!"

-- -- o -- o -- --

**Sarah: Next time on School Rumble!**

**Adel:** Love and hate…loyalty and betrayal…happiness and despair…

**Mai: **Are you feeling okay, **Adel**-kun?

**Tenma:** The case is finally solved!

**Keiichi:** Tenma, what have you been doing all this time?

**Tenma: **Ah, Kei-kun, well…

**Akira: **Next time…

**#8 Hearts for the Elder Ones**

**Keiichi:** You're joking.

**Adel: Yamazaki-san…**

**???: **I won't let them catch me!

**Tenma: **See you soon!

-- -- --

**Review Responses:  
Thanks for your reviews, Hamdi-san! Your efforts in improving my skills won't be in vain, as I plan on doing greater things! (Or more stupid things!) I've been working on other fanfics for a while…and once this fic is over, I'll continue with the other OSDN side-stories until they catch up with OSDN!  
To everyone: if you think you know who the culprit is, PLEASE DON'T answer via reviews or PMs.**

**Random Notes:  
Well, THAT was a long wait! I had to work on other fics before coming back to this.  
Anyway, the confusing format is to give every character their perspectives, since they were working separately. Oh, and yes, Adel;s family is rich…like richer than Sawachika Eri! He also has a superiority complex at times, especially if his sister is around.  
Thank you for reading!  
The next fic to work on will be the next chapter of KI…Mainly because I want to clear a few first impressions of KI!**


End file.
